A Summer of Decisions
by mskayla
Summary: Sequel to "The Last Night". Bella starts the summer of her life with a huge decision. She refuses to tell Edward yet the offer is too good to pass up. She yearns to chase her dreams and since when has Edward ever held her back? Never. AH
1. Golden Seal

**A/N: So, the very long awaited sequel to "The Last Night". Hope it lives up to your expectations!**

**Circle circle dot dot now I have my disclaimer shot. Circle circle square square now I have it everywhere!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Anxiety was ripping me to shreds as I pushed my over sized truck as fast as it would go. It was the last day of high school for the rest of my life. I was already late for the hair appointment Alice had scheduled for me but it could wait. If Alice got the mail before me I was screwed. I was hoping to break the big news of NYU to Edward myself. I didn't want Alice to go Myspace crazy and post it on one of her random bulletins.

I turned down the road and headed toward the apartment complex where I lived with my best friend, Alice, and my boyfriend, Edward. Together, Edward and I had spent numerous hours planning where we would live and getting our schedules organized. Of course this was all depending on whether or not I got accepted to NYU. I was almost positive I would get in, but you could never be sure.

I eased my car into my designated parking spot and hopped out making a beeline to the mailboxes. I fumbled with the key on my ring and finally managed to slide it into the lock. In one swift movement the lock clicked and I pulled the door open and stuck my hand in the box picking up the mail.

"Bills, bills, bills, blockbuster, magazine, Stanford letter, bills." I read the labels on the envelopes. Wait, Stanford letter? "What the heck is this?" I pulled it from the stack and shut and locked my mailbox.

I proceeded to walk up the stairs and slipped my key in the slit of the envelope trying to tear the top off. I stopped when I was at our door just to unlock it. I thrust my hip into the door and it opened. I threw the excess mail on the counter and went into my room to find some scissors. Thankfully they did the job of opening the envelope.

I pulled out the letter and pulled off the Stanford sticker that sealed the tri-folded paper together. The off-white marble paper looked too official to be a 'we want you' paper. When the paper was unfolded in my hands the first thing my eyes flashed to was the golden seal at the top of the paper. Like I said, too official.

My eyes floated down to the letter. It read:

_Dear Isabella,_

_We would like to thank you for sending in your application for our scholar's program. We are enthused to tell you…_

My door burst open and I shoved the letter behind my back. Alice appeared in front of me and she was jumping up and down.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! I'm so proud of you. I told you you'd get in!" She was holding something in her hand. I looked to see that it was my acceptance letter to NYU.

"I guess you did." I tried to say happily. Too bad my mind was preoccupied with the letter that was burning my hand.

"Aren't you happy?" She looked beyond confused.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's great."

She looked from me to my hands that were precariously placed behind my back. "What's in your hand?" She asked me.

I tried to push the paper under the covers but she heard the crinkling of the paper. "Nothing." I lied.

She rolled her eyes. "You can't fool me."

The next thing I knew she jumped me. I mean she literally jumped me. Her small limbs wrapped around me and she was struggling to get the paper behind my back.

"Stop Alice, fine I'll show you." I gave in.

She beamed. "I knew you'd see it my way."

I rolled my eyes. "I haven't even read it yet. Close my door."

She did as she was told and then plopped on the bed next to me. I pulled the paper out from behind my back. Alice marveled at the pretty paper and then I started over.

_Dear Isabella,_

_We would like to thank you for sending in your application for our scholar's program. We are enthused to tell you that you have been accepted to Stanford University in our young writer's program. This will entitle you to a full scholarship to Stanford University._

My mouth dropped open. A full scholarship? "Wow." I mouthed.

"Wow." Alice repeated me.

I continued with the letter.

_Your scholarship includes your four years of school. You will stay in the scholar's dorm and room and board will be paid for every year if you choose to stay in the dorms. The only fees you will have to pay are your book fees. Congratulations and we hope to see you this fall._

_Stanford University_

"Wow." Was the only word I could form.

"Jeez Bella, this is huge." Alice said in awe.

I nodded. "Tell me about it."

She looked at me. "What are you going to tell Edward? You are going aren't you?"

I looked at her and then back at the paper. "I don't know yet. I need to think about it."

She shook her head. "Bella, you can't give up this big of a chance. This is what you've always dreamed of. People are going to pay your way through college so you can achieve your dream at becoming a writer. You can't turn that down."

"I just need time to think, okay?" I snapped at her and then felt guilty. "Sorry, it's just a lot to take in."

She smiled and gave me a quick hug. "Just consider it, okay?"

I nodded. "Sure, thanks Alice."

Alice got up and danced over to the door. "I won't say anything to Edward." She paused. "But you should. Oh, and your appointment is in ten minutes. I rescheduled it."

I gave her a quick thank you and got up to hide both my letters. I didn't want Edward to see either one of them. It would be easier for me if he didn't jump to conclusions. We had already tried the long distance relationship and it didn't work too well. I was scared, for me, for us.

I hid my letters in my bookcase and decided that I had better get ready to leave. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said a little exasperated.

The door opened and I saw Edward in all his glory. He quickly crossed the room and pulled me into his arms. "Are you okay love?" He held me close and I breathed in his scent. My muscles started to relax and I sunk into his warmth.

"I am now." I whispered.

He chuckled softly and I stood on my tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. He pulled back and examined my face. "Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?"

I shrugged. "I'm fine. You better start packing though. Alice is going to want us on the plane early tomorrow morning."

He groaned. "I suppose so. How did she talk us into this?"

I laid my head on his chest. "She's Alice."

He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me. "Very well. Where are you going?" He asked.

_Possibly Stanford._ I wanted to say. But I didn't want Edward to carry my burden. The thought of leaving him tore me to pieces. "The hair salon."

Alice burst through the door and grabbed my arm pulling me away from Edward. "Come on lover girl. Missy waits for no one."

I followed Alice with one last glance at Edward. He just snickered to himself and I couldn't help but smile. Boys will be boys. I thought over our summer plans. While Edward and I were planning our school year, maybe for nothing, Alice was planning our summer.

This summer happened to include me, Edward, Alice, Em, Rose, Jasper, and Jake along with Conley, Jonathan, Rachel, Nancy, and Jordan. I was siked about meeting back up with Conley and the gang. They were awesome and I missed them.

Anyway, like I was saying. Alice and Conley devised this perfect way for all of us to "bond". We were all camp workers at a Girl Scout camp in the piedmont region of North Carolina. The camp was about thirty minutes away from Carlisle and Esme and it was all summer long.

There were four camp sessions each two weeks long. The ages ranged from second grade to twelfth grade. Alice, Rose, Conley, Rachel, Nancy, and I were all to be counselors. Emmett and Jasper were recreations leaders. Jonathan was the activity leader and Jordan was the entertainment advisor. Jake of course, was the park ranger. Edward was going to be the lifeguard, which means that I would have to chase all the hormonal middle school and high school girls away from him. Fun, right?

On top of all of this I had to choose between a full ride at Stanford or going to NYU to be with Edward. Most people would call it a no brainer. Most people would say, if you are really that in love then go to Stanford. But then again most people couldn't understand my point. Edward was my everything.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think. Bella has to choose between her dreams for free, and spending the next four years in close proximity Edward. Also, who sent in her application? Who wants to know about Riley?**

**I probably wont be able to update as frequently as I would like since I am still in the process of writing "Just a Dream". It's almost finished though!**

**Give me some feedback on the story! Also, ideas about what will happen at the camp are welcome!**

**Kayla**


	2. Graduation

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you have a great one! Well here's my present to you from me. I'm giving you an update as well as a virtual turkey! (Hands virtual turkey.) Okay, no pushing and shoving. There's plenty for every one of my great reviewers!**

**Okay, on the serious side… It was great to hear from some of my old reviewers when I posted the first chapter. It really brightens my day when I hear the quirky reviews and stuff. Okay, less of my rambling and more of the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The tassel was turned and life in high school as I knew it, was gone. It was hard to concentrate and when they called my name I was in a dream like state. I crossed the stage in my long black graduation robe and walked toward the principal. Riley flashed me a smile from the stage and I couldn't help but smile back.

You see, Riley was voted teacher of the year. He told me he that his job was to make a speech and I quote, 'look pretty'. I hadn't told him of my dilemma and I knew I probably shouldn't discuss it with him before I talked to Edward.

Of course multi-tasking had never been one of my great qualities and as I was making my way past the principal and Riley I slipped and I felt my body being propelled forward. The stupid high heels had gotten caught on the front of my robe and before I could hit the floor Riley caught me.

"Thanks." I mumbled to him while my cheeks turned bright red.

"My pleasure." He whispered hurriedly in my ear.

I blushed even deeper if possible and turned my tassel and took a quick look at the crowd. I smiled as Alice took my picture and I went to take my seat next to the others. After we had gotten past all the names it was time for our valedictorian to make the speech. Although everyone assumed it was going to be Tanya, they were wrong.

Edward stood up in all his pride and ascended the steps up to the auditorium stage. The yellow cloth hung loosely around his neck and he took a couple of deep breaths before scanning the crowd. His eyes found mine and he smiled.

He recited his speech perfectly as he had done in front of me several times over. Heck, I could probably recite his speech.

"I remember my first day at Forks High School, home of the Spartans." He chuckled. "I was so wrapped up in being what everyone else wanted me to be that I didn't realize that some people just wanted to see the real me." He paused. "I'm here to tell you that whether you believe it or not, people want to see the real you. You don't have to be the captain of the football team or the head cheerleader. If you would just be yourself then you would truly find your place. So please, be yourself. Right here is your today, right here is your tomorrow."

His speech ended and the auditorium erupted in a round of applause. People started to rise around me and I mimicked their actions. It was still hard to believe that perfect valedictorian Edward still wanted me. To some, I was still creepy Bella.

The ceremony ended in an outburst of beach balls and silly string. I do say that the expression on the principal's face was priceless. We returned our robes right after the ceremony by names after of course a couple of hundreds of pictures. I barely had time to speak to Edward after the couple of pictures I got with him. People surrounded him so I decided to turn in my robe and then stand by and wait for him.

I didn't really understand what the point of wearing a dress under my robe with heels. I mean seriously, it wasn't like anyone could see the dress. Proceeding to pull off the robe, I handed it to the return lady.

"You look amazing Bella." An all to familiar voice came from behind me.

I turned to face Riley. "Thanks, you look quite handsome yourself."

He smiled and then his expression hardened. "So, what are you plans for college?"

I shrugged. "NYU I guess."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that code for 'I haven't chosen yet'?"

I rolled my eyes. "You caught me."

He laughed. "So, what's the hold up? I though you were going with Edward to NYU."

I sighed. "That's what I thought. Today I went home and I was super excited to get all my information on NYU." I frowned. "I get there and see that I have a scholarship in Stanford's writing program."

He grinned. "That's great! How big of a scholarship is it?"

I took a deep breath knowing full well that he would expect me to take the scholarship. "It covers everything." I breathed out.

Riley ran to me and picked me up in his arms swinging me around like a child. He put me down and his eyes were full of excitement. "This is big Bella! You wouldn't have to spend any money. You could get through college possibly without a job. This is what you've always wanted."

"Yeah, I know." I said half-heartedly.

Riley's eyebrows scrunched. "But you don't want to leave Edward."

I shook my head. "We've already tried that. It would be hard."

He frowned. "What did he say?"

I shrugged. "I haven't told him."

Riley stared at me in amazement. "Only because you know he would tell you to go for it. He doesn't want to hold you back from your dream."

I groaned. "I know that. It's just I'm scared."

Riley's hand found my cheek and he caressed it lightly. "You don't have anything to be scared of."

I stepped away from him and started to turn around. "Yes I do, I'm scared that he'll find someone else."

I walked away faster than I thought possible in the death contraptions that Alice had made me wear. When I got outside the warm, rather rare, sunlight hit my face. I stopped in my tracks to soak up the sun. When I opened my eyes I scanned the front yard of the school until my eyes landed on the huge crowd that engulfed Edward.

There was everyone from the football team to the science geeks. Everyone wanted a piece of Edward. How did anyone expect me to just leave him? He had saved my life and he had kept me alive. I no longer had nightmares at night and that was thanks to him. On the rare occasions that he was gone my sleep was minimal.

I made my way over to the Volvo finding that it was unlocked. I slid in and watched as Edward continued to be the social butterfly that he was. He smiled brightly in every picture and I figured that when he was rich and famous he would love the extra attention. The whole persona just seemed to fit him.

The sky started to darken and one by one people left the crowd. It wasn't long before Edward started to scan the crowd looking for something. His eyes landed on Tanya who was giving him a longing look. He crossed the yard over to her and they exchanged good-byes. He gave her a hug and then started scanning the yard for someone else. Apparently he didn't find who he was looking for because he pulled off his robe lifting his shirt slightly.

After pulling of the robe he reached in his pocket for something, a cell phone maybe. I was right because he pulled out his silver phone and put it up to his ear. My cell phone buzzed in my purse and I fished around for it until I found what I was looking for.

"I'm watching you." I giggled knowingly.

"Oh, where are you my little stalker?" He purred into the phone.

"Well, you see Edward I heard you were going to be a big time in the future and I just wanted to know if you would sign my hand. I'll never wash it again." I tried to put on my best fan girl voice.

Edward chuckled. "If you tell me where you are I'll sign more than just your hand." His eyes were still scanning the crowd looking for me.

"I'll give you a hint." I smiled deviously. "Your baby."

His eyes went straight to the Volvo and his eyes lit up. He threw his robe to one of the football players and stalked toward me. I liked Edward's bad side. It was great! When he was about ten feet from the car I pulled my feet in the car and attempted to shut the door and lock it. (Just for the fun of it.)

All too soon he closed the distance between him and the car and his entire body blocked the door from closing. He grabbed my hand and leaned over me to get something from the center console. He pulled out a pen and signed his name on my hand and then kissed it.

"You did a good job." I complimented and he closed the distance between us and captured my lips.

"Aw, I'm flattered." He pulled away from me and walked around the car to get in to his side. "Let's get out of here."

"Where do you want to go?" He asked me.

"Home, I still have to pack." No matter how much I wanted to spend a night on the town with Edward, Alice wouldn't forgive me for making her late.

Edward groaned. "Fine." He paused. "So, did you get your NYU letter yet?"

"Yeah." I tried to sound happy. I couldn't lie to him about it.

He turned to me. "That's great! New York, here we come!"

I smiled weakly. "Yeah, New York here we come."

_Or Stanford. _I thought. I watched his face as glee took over his features. It would break his heart for me not to go with him. I knew one thing for sure though. I had too many decisions to make this summer.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so… tell me what you think. I'm about to leave for Thanksgiving with my weird family. I hate family reunions… I never know who anyone is. (I have a huge family.)**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	3. Thumbelina?

**A/N: So, decisions decisions decisisons. Shall we continue with the story?**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Edward, I don't know how to tell you this." I snuggled into Edward's arms. We were laying in sand and the water sounded in the background.

He removed a strand of hair away from my face. "Don't worry love, you know you can tell me anything."

I sighed and watched the seagulls pass over our heads as Edward traced patterns on my arm. "I got…" I was cut off by this annoying beeping sound. "What is that annoying sound?"

Edward chuckled and placed soft kisses on my face. "It's time to get up love." He whispered in my ear.

I held on tighter to him. "I don't want to go. I have to tell you something." I begged him.

Edward shook my shoulders lightly and my eyes flickered open. "What did you need to tell me?" he asked looking all sexy and amused.

I shook my head. "I don't remember." I tried to brush it off.

Edward shrugged and sat me up. "Are you going to get a shower?" He asked me.

I yawned. "Yeah, might as well."

I crossed the hall to the one bathroom and mentally slapped myself. I couldn't believe that I almost let out the only thing that I didn't want Edward to know. Stupid, stupid, stupid, Bella. I smacked myself in the head and stripped stepping in the shower.

I had just gotten the conditioner out of my hair when a certain pixie glided through the room. "Good morning Belly- welley- poo!" Alice exclaimed.

I groaned. "I'm getting out. Don't ever call me that again."

She frowned. "Well you need a code name for camp."

I turned off the shower and stuck a hand out of the shower to grab my towel. I pulled it into the tub and started to dry myself. My skin started to prickle as the bathroom draft hit my skin. I stepped out of the shower to see that Alice was precariously applying her makeup.

"Code names?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yup, we have to have codenames. It's something that the camp does. We pick codenames and then we tell the kids our real names at the end of the week."

I nodded. "Really, does it have to be something we are or something?"

She shrugged. "I guess not, but that kind of defeats the purpose."

I nodded. "Are you going to pick the names or do we have to pick our own?"

She grinned evilly. "Well, I guess you could pick your own name. Or, I could pick them." She put down her eyeliner and started to apply her lip gloss.

I clutched my towel tighter to me. "That's okay. I'll pick my own."

Her face fell. "Okay, I guess that's okay." She paused. "I think I'm going to go with Pixie or something. I was actually thinking of sort of an animated couple theme. I might be Wendy and Jasper could be Peter."

I laughed. "That would be perfect for you. What do you have for Rose?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I was thinking about Beauty."

Then it dawned on me. "And Emmett could be Beast."

She grinned. "That would be perfect."

I realized that I was still in my towel so I made my way back to the room. She followed until Edward shut the door in her face to give me some privacy. "Thanks." I whispered not loud enough for Alice to hear.

He winked at me and went back to finish packing various things. I slipped on some comfortable clothes and got lost in thought of what names Edward and I could be. "So, what's your name going to be?" Edward purred in my ear wrapping his arms around my body.

I shrugged. "Alice wants an animated couples theme."

He smiled. "I have it, Eogo and Abu!"

I scrunched my nose. "I was thinking of Thumbelina and Cornelius."

"Let me be your wings. Let me be your only love. Let me take you far beyond the stars." I always knew Edward had the voice of an angel, but to randomly sing out classic kid songs? It was kind of… hot.

I started at him my mouth agate. "Did you just sing "Let me be your wings"?"

He nodded. "Yup, I always had a thing for Thumbelina when I was younger."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, so you're in to strawberry blondes?" My mind drifted back to Tanya.

He shook his head. "Nope, she was just so carefree. All she wanted was for someone to love her." He paused. "Not to mention that she has her hands all over the prince the first time they sing that song."

I giggled. "Yeah, I remember. But now that I think of it, their story kind of matches ours."

He tilted his head. "Oh really, how so?"

I shrugged. "Well, he sneaks in her house at night, he likes to ride fast on his bumble bee, and he saves her in the end."

He turned me around so I was facing him. "I love you." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled. "I love you too."

He placed a soft kiss on my lips and I melted into his body. I loved how we just seemed to fit together. I had never been too sure about marriage since my mother and father. Now that I thought of it, there was no one I would rather marry then Edward. He was perfect.

The door flung open and Emmett stuck his head in the door. "Come on loser, you're going to ride with us to the airport." He looked at me. "You too Bella."

I ran to Emmett and jumped in his arms. "Emmett! It feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

Emmett hugged me back. "I know, I miss you."

He set me back down on the floor and I slipped on my flip-flops. "Well, lets go."

Edward grabbed his bag and Emmett grabbed mine. I followed behind the two of them and darted off into the few room to make sure that everything was turned off. A thought dawned on me. This would probably be some of the last times we would live in this apartment we'd called home for half a year. Alice would be off to Seattle University along with Emmett, Rose and Jasper. Edward would be at Julliard, and I would be… undecided.

We clambered into the jeep and when we picked up Jake from la Push I ended up sitting on Edward's lap to make room for him. The ride to Seattle airport was actually pretty eventful. I watched contentedly just to be in Edward's arms. I wasn't sure how long I would have to go without Edward's touch if I decided to take the scholarship.

"What's my name?" Jake asked as Alice explained to Rose and Emmett what their new names were going to be.

Alice grinned. "Why Wolf of course."

From the look on his face I could tell that I wasn't the only one confused by the name. "Why?" He asked.

Alice sighed. "Because wolves are protectors." She stated obviously.

My mind wandered back to the scholarship. It was definitely a big offer, maybe the offer of a lifetime. I knew that I couldn't have both but I just wished I could. If I were to ask anyone they would tell me that long distance relationships don't work. I knew it was extremely hard on Edward and me even though our bond was so great.

"Bella?" Edward shook my arm.

"Hum?" I asked still in my daze.

He flashed me a crooked smile that got me daydreaming of other things… all of them involving Edward. He chuckled and gave me a little push. "We're here."

I snapped out of my thoughts and crawled through the seats and out of the jeep. I jumped down, with help from Em, and examined my surroundings. We were in the middle of a huge parking garage and just looking through the cement pillars made my stomach flip.

"Breath Bella." Edward cooed into my ear.

I nodded and concentrated on breathing while shutting my eyes. I followed the rest of the people this time carrying my own bags. I stayed in between Jake and Edward until we reached the baggage place. From there I stayed with Alice and Rose while the guys took care of all the yucky baggage stuff.

"Bella, are you okay?" Rose asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

She shrugged. "You just look a little out of it."

"I think Edward noticed it too. He was a little tense in the car." Alice slipped in.

I raised an eyebrow. "Tense?"

She nodded. "You know, he couldn't take his eyes off of you. He watched as you stood in a daze watching the trees as they went by. He knows something is up." Alice slapped a hand over her mouth. "Oops."

Rose whipped her head around to me. "What's up?"

I gave in knowing full well that Rose would either coax it out of me or beat it out of me. "Someone submitted my application in for a scholarship. I ended up getting accepted into Stanford's young writer's program. It's a full paid scholarship except for books that I may need. It also includes room and board."

Rose's mouth dropped open. "Are you freaking serious? This is huge!"

I nodded meekly. "Yeah, but all my plans for New York are already set. We've got everything from the apartment to the furniture set."

Rose gave me a tight hug. "You'll figure it out." She paused. "You can't just pass up this opportunity though."

I nodded. "Yeah, you're only the third person to tell me this."

The guys started heading back over to us and I looked back at Rose. "Hush, hush. Yeah I know." She smiled and I watched as Edward threw his head back and laughed.

"What are you four geniuses laughing at?" Alice asked the obvious question.

"Some girl just hit on Edward." Em replied. I quickly wrapped my arms around Edward's waist and pulled myself closer to him. "Don't worry Bells, you should have heard her pick up line."

Rose wrapped her arms around Em's waist and battered her perfect mascara eyes at him. "And what was that Hun?"

"So, you're a guy." Emmett said breathlessly as he got lost in Rosalie's eyes.

Alice sighed. "That girl's got magic."

I untangled myself from Edward and looked up at the large flight board to see when our flight was. Before I knew it we were sitting in our seats and I was trying to calm my breathing as the airplane was taking off.

"Breathe Bella." Edward reminded me.

I sunk back into the seat and as soon as we were up in the air, I was out like a light bulb.

* * *

**A/N: That was a lot of filler stuff I know. It was necessary though. I can't just have her wake up and be at the camp… that would be a little weird. I know Jake doesn't seem to be too involved with the story but he's still in it for a reason. (Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match.)**

**Thumbelina? That was just something that popped in my head so I went on Youtube and looked it up. It's perfect even if I haven't watched it since I was five!**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	4. Close Quarters

**A/N: I'm sure you'll forgive me for not updating because this time of year is crazy for all of us. I've had everything from Driver's Ed to Christmas pageants. (Dead serious.)**

* * *

Chapter 4

I watched the rain splash the car window and then trickled down in small streams leaving a wet trail behind them. Conley sat in the driver's seat of her Camaro acquainting herself with Jake. I looked to my left to find that Edward was staring intently at me. I could see the worry on his face that Rose had pointed out. He was worried.

I leaned into him but he didn't move. He also was focused on the outside world, deep into thought. I unbuckled myself and scooted over next to him but still he didn't move. I got frustrated and reached my hand out and grabbed his face turning it toward me.

"Are you okay?" I asked him thinking I was going to have to slap him out of his fit.

He nodded. "Yeah, perfect. Why wouldn't I be?"

I gave him that you're an idiot look. "Edward, I'm serious. Please talk to me."

He wrapped his arms around me and I hugged myself to him. He kissed my forehead. "I could say the same with you babe." He chuckled.

I shrugged off his comment. "I don't know what you're talking about _babe_." I enunciated the babe.

He lifted my chin so I was looking him in his beautiful green eyes. "I'm worried about you. You seem a little out of it. That's all." He said leaning down to place a kiss on my lips. Usually when he kissed me you would have to pull us away but I found myself pulling away from him too quickly.

Edward let out an exasperated breath and then looked back at the seat. I grabbed his hand and pressed my lips to his skin. Edward looked back at me and smiled then wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Sorry love." He whispered.

"Hey you two, buckle up. If I get a ticket you're paying for it." Conley called from the front seat.

Edward rolled his eyes and made contact with me. He slowly bent down and brought my lips back to his. I saw out of the corner of my eye that he flicked Conley off. She glared at him and I could hear Jake's rumbling laughter.

I spent the rest of the ride cuddling up to Edward. I made an agreement with myself. I would not push Edward away this summer. I would take this summer to have fun and be in love. If I was going to go to Stanford in the fall then I needed to spend as much time with Edward as I could.

"We're here dorks." Conley slammed on the breaks and the only thing that kept me from flying through the front window was Edward's iron grip.

"Thanks for almost killing me Conley." I glared at her.

She laughed. "You're welcome my dear Bella."

Edward's grip tightened on me. "No, I believe you're wrong. Bella is _MINE._"

I know that the phrase he used should have freaked me out but it didn't. The thought that Edward claimed me was exciting. I liked being "owned".

"Well let's go." Conley opened the car door. "Who knows it might start raining in point two seconds."

Edward opened his door. "You know she has a point. I think this is probably the only place I've been where it can be pouring rain one minute and then nice and sunny the next."

I yawned and followed Edward through the door. "Let's get this summer started." I was surprised at the enthusiasm in my own voice.

"That's what I'm talking bout." Emmett's booming laughter caused me to look up. Coming down the trail was a jeep. Emmett was standing out the back and some music about summer was blaring through the speakers.

I looked down to see Jonathan with a relieved expression on his face while Rose and Nancy sat laughing at them. Following the Jeep was Rachel driving her silver Saturn. Jordan was in the front seat and I could see Jasper's blonde hair over the seat. I was sure Alice was there somewhere.

The sun warmed my back so I flipped my hair over and pulled it up to sit on top of my hair. Familiar arms wrapped around my torso and I looked around for the first time. We were in a clearing surrounded by pine trees. They weren't the looming trees that we had in Forks though.

There was a huge lodge typed building in front of me. To the left were two long cabins. They weren't too shabby looking but I figured that they housed the campers. There was a huge lake behind the lodge and a white house to the left of the two cabins. I figured it was the bathhouse.

I turned to my right and saw two smaller cabins. They actually looked in better condition than the other two. One had girls inscribed on the door and they other had boys inscribed on the door. They were about ten feet apart and a bathhouse was on the other side of the cabin marked girls. This could be a good sight for the girls. I was suddenly very happy that the campers were staying across the grounds.

Edward urged me toward the lodge where the others seemed to be headed. Before we got to the steps I pushed him off a little ways and pulled him to the hill right in front of the lake. The sun started setting and twilight was soon approaching.

Edward kissed the back of my neck and started to sway me back and forth to the rhythm of the waves. There were steps down the huge hill leading down to the waterline. I watched as the sun dipped lower and painted the sky splashes of pink and purple.

"It's beautiful." I whispered not wanting to ruin the moment.

Edward chuckled and I felt his chin rest on my shoulder. "It is, but no beauty can compare to yours."

I leaned back into him. "Edward Cullen, you are just too much."

I heard a screen door slam and I looked to my right to see Alice standing on the side porch. "Come on you two, the briefing is starting!"

I reluctantly followed Edward as he urged me into the lodge. He and I both knew that we would much rather just sit and watch the sun fade away from the earth. We entered the cool air conditioner and I looked around to take in the building. We were standing in what I assumed was the mess hall. There were tables and benches running the length of the room. Another plus was the line of windows along the wall that gave a pretty view of the lake.

We followed Alice through the mess hall and into the lobby area. Old couches were placed around some tables where I recognized some old magazines and a couple of books. An old stereo was in the corner and I didn't see a computer or a TV in sight. When they said outdoor, they meant outdoor.

Edward and I took our seat on one of the couches next to Alice and Jasper. The front screen door creaked open and a middle aged lady came in with a yellow folder in one hand and a coffee mug in the other.

I took time to notice that she was kind of round and her skin was the color of a tootsie roll. She smiled widely at us making eye contact with each of us. I had a feeling that she was the camp director or something.

She sat down her coffee cup and took a deep breath. "Well, look what we have here." She raised an eyebrow. "You know that you are all insanely pretty right?"

Jordan burst out laughing and I could help but notice that she was directing her comments toward the Cullen family along with Jasper and Alice. She was right though. They were all insanely beautiful.

She coughed. "Um, er sorry I know that was random. Anyway I would like to welcome you to Camp Hardee!"

She pulled out some papers from the folder and passed a stack to Jake who was on one of the ends. "Okay let's get down to business. Theses are you camp maps. They aren't very hard to learn but incase you have a bad sense of direction here you go." She waited for everyone to take their maps.

"Okay so you see the basic overlay of the camp. When you're facing the lodge the camper cabins are no the left while the counselor cabins are on the right." She paused as her eyes roamed the maps. "The counselors and campers also have separate bathhouses."

"The camper cabins have ten bunks in them a piece while the counselor cabins have three bunks in them. Guy counselors and girl counselors are to stay in separate cabins although the bathhouses are conjoined." She paused and I thought of many pranks to play on the guys. Mostly it involved taking their clothes –and possibly towels- while they were in the showers.

"You need to watch out in the bathhouses because there are multiple granddaddy long legs. For those of you who don't know, they are supposed to be the most poisonous spiders on earth." Alice and I screamed simultaneously and the lady laughed. "Don't worry girls, their mouths are too small to bite you so you don't have to worry." **(A/N: This is always what I was told growing up but I just researched it and found that that myth isn't true. You should look it up on Wikipedia… it'll freak you out!)**

I was a little relieved but I still didn't like the thought of bathing with spiders anywhere near me. I regained my breathing while the lady finished her spiel. I noticed that Edward was rubbing small circles on my back and humming into my ear. I leaned into him and my whole persona relaxed.

"Any questions?" She asked. Emmett raised his hand and she called on him.

"Hey, I'm Emmett and I was just wondering about PDA." He asked the stupid question.

Her eyes lit up. "Ah yes thank you for asking about that. PDA is to be strictly kept at a PG level around the kids mostly." She paused. "We're going to have a time when the high school girls get here though. You boys are rather cute."

I raised my hand and she called on me. "Yes dear?"

I smiled. "Well I wanted to ask you what your name was."

She laughed. "Oh, I always forget to introduce myself. I'm Mrs. Tootle but the campers usually call me Tootsie. Usually we have the whole code name thing but our head director retired so I'm afraid we're not doing the same things."

Alice stood up and introduced all of us. Then we agreed on no codenames because it would be too much of a hassle. Tootsie explained that there was a pizza place in town along with some restaurants and even a karaoke bar.

I watched as Alice's eyes light up. "I'm hungry. Who wants pizza?" She didn't wait for a reply and whipped out her cell phone. "Aw man, no service." She frowned.

I shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to have someone go get pizza while we get unpacked."

Of course Emmett volunteered and I'm sure Jonathan gave Emmett his keys out of pure fear. We all pitched in money and then he was off with Rose. The rest of us grabbed our bags out of the cars and headed toward the cabins. It was almost dark now and I could feel my eyes drooping.

Alice bounded up the stairs and flipped on the lights. The small cabin was revealed to me and Edward threw my suitcase on a top bunk next to one of the windows. He left and I got my stuff situated. I looked around and pulled up the flaps on the windows. I looked out and Edward flashed me a smile from the guy's cabin.

I sat on my bunk and looked around the room. The three bunks were situated like a box without a bottom. Alice was on the top bunk against the wall while Conley was under me. Rachel was under Alice and Nancy was under the empty bed that I assumed was to be for Rose.

I had a feeling that with these close quarters and no TV pranks would be played, and secrets would be shared.

* * *

**A/N: I re wrote this chapter twice because I couldn't figure how I wanted it to go. Then I just got bored with it and put it aside for awhile and came back to it different times. I'm glad it's done though. Merry Christmas to us!**

**Insider Info: Camp Hardee is a real campground in North Carolina. I use to go there for camperies when I was a brownie in Girl Scouts. Wow, that was a while ago.**

**Kayla**


	5. Let the fun begin!

**A/N: So, let's start the summer with Elementary schoolers! Woo Hoo!**

* * *

Chapter 5

After three rounds of truth or dare I every girl in our cabin knew my dilemma. Of course they all promised not to tell Edward and I believed them. Conley had given me a reassuring hug and told me that she'd help me tell him. She knew it was going to be hard on him.

Everyone else seemed ready to go to bed but I suddenly felt anxious and I wasn't use to the constant humidity in the air here. Everyone else plugged in their cell phones and said their goodnights. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and my clothes and headed toward the bathhouse.

I stepped in and immediately saw the spiders that Tootsie was talking about. I cringed at the thought and took a deep breath and stepped on them one by one as I headed toward the showers. I stopped in my tracks when I heard the voice of an archangel sing as steam rose to the ceiling.

I sat in awe as I listened to Edward's silky voice singing an older song that I hadn't heard in forever. I walked around into a shower stall two down from Edward and quietly placed my things on the rack. I unzipped my bag and put my shampoo and conditioner in the shower then stripped of my clothes. I stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain over the opening.

I let the hot water run over my sticky skin and grabbed my shampoo. Edward switched songs and I almost burst out laughing when I recognized what song it was. Elton John? Was he really serious?

"Don't go breaking my heart." He sang.

I smiled and decided to surprise him. "I couldn't if I tried."

He didn't answer back. "Honey if I get restless."

"Baby you're not that kind." I laughed.

There was a pause and I rinsed my hair of the shampoo. I heard his shower turn off. "I thought you were sleeping." He stated standing outside of my curtained cubical.

I sighed. "I couldn't get to sleep."

I turned off the water and opened the curtain to grab my towel. I stepped out too see the first curtain closed blocking Edward from seeing me. I stepped out of the shower and started to dry my hair.

"Do you want to go for a walk or something?" He asked.

I slipped on my short pajama shorts and tank top then gathering my stuff while opening the curtain. His eyes ran over my body and he grinned that perfect crooked grin.

"Sure!" I said my eyes lighting up.

We silently crept back to our cabins to put our stuff up and I met him once again in the cool summer night. He took my hand and led me to the hill so we could look out on the lake. The moonlight glittered off of the water and I couldn't help the thoughts that clouded my mind. Stanford, Edward, our future.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked as he pulled me into his lap.

I shrugged. "Our future." I said telling him the half truth. "And you."

He smiled and slowly lifted his hand to brush the wet hair from my face. "Don't worry Bella. We'll go to New York together and then once we finish college we'll get married and grow old together. You and me."

I leaned into his hand and thought about how wonderful that sounded. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. "It's hard to believe how far we've come."

Edward rocked us back and forth. "It's hard to believe how far you've come."

I scrunched my forehead. "What are you talking about?" I asked him.

His laugher was musical. "Well you use to be the scared girl that lived next door. You've changed so much for the better.

I poked his nose. "I have you to thank for that."

He paused. "Bella?" He asked me.

I looked at him. "Hum?"

He sighed. "Do you ever think about them? You're parents I mean."

I nodded and felt the tears welling in my eyes. "Of course I think about them. They weren't always so horrid. We use to be so close. Renee and Charlie were the opposites that attracted. Mom was bubbly and energetic while Dad was calm and quiet."

I shrugged it off. "We should probably get back to the cabins. We have a full day tomorrow."

He nodded and I stood reaching my hand out to pull him up. He helped guide me through the rocky clearing and walked me to my doorstep. "Goodnight my angel." He whispered leaning down to kiss me.

My lips met his softly, sweetly. The kiss wasn't rushed and it wasn't passion filled. It was like I said, sweet. He pulled away and smiled. "Goodnight Edward." I whispered.

I watched as he descended the stairs and walked back toward his cabin with a goofy grin plastered on his perfect face.

* * *

I woke the next day to the sound of six alarms going off at the same time. Alice burst out laughing while the rest of us groaned.

"Who's idea was it to set all the alarms?" I asked in disbelief. I sat up and saw that my camisole had ridden up as well as my shorts.

The door burst open and the guys plowed through the door somehow fitting in the tiny cabin. Edward hopped up on my bunk with one swift movement and kissed my cheek.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" Em laughed standing next to Rose.

"Sorry love, Jonathan's idea. He's quite the witty one." Edward laughed.

Nancy elbowed Jonathan and Conley slapped Jordan on the back of the head. "Hey, stop that. Girl I will cut you." Jordan threatened Conley.

Jacob's huge form slid next to Conley and wedged himself between them. "You were saying?" Jake asked Jordan.

"Um, nothing." Jordan corrected himself and went to stand by Rachel.

I laid back down so my head was in Edward's lap. "Do you forgive us?" He asked me batting his gorgeous eyes.

I nodded. "Sure, we'll just have to get revenge." I raised my eyebrows laughing.

I heard the conversation die around the room and could feel the tension in the room. Jasper was about to open his mouth – probably to sooth the situation- but I just heard Tootsie with her mega horn.

"Wake up counselors. Breakfast is in the mess hall and campers arrive starting at one." She paused. "Get your butts up and get dressed. We still have to clean the cabins."

That signaled more groaning. No one said anything about cleaning. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and pulled on some clothes when the guys left. The rest of the girls had to take showers along with most of the guys.

I stepped out into the warm summer day and twirled when the wind blew my hair in different directions. Edward stood next to the steps and held his arms out to me. I ran to him and jumped in his arms and he twirled me around gazing into my eyes.

"Hungry?" He asked.

My stomach growled answering for me. "Yup."

He laughed and sat me back down as we headed toward the main cabin. We entered through the front and weaved our way through the lobby in order to get the mess hall. It was empty which was expected since everyone was getting ready but us. Edward took my hand and pulled me toward the kitchen.

There was a note left on the counter:

_When I say breakfast is in the mess hall I mean that you cook your own breakfast. I expect you to all have a schedule made out of kitchen duty._

_-Tootsie_

"She's great." I laughed glancing at Edward.

He nodded in agreement. "Well maybe if we cook we can get out of cabin cleaning!"

I laughed at his sudden excitement. He and I both knew that he couldn't cook anything but frozen pizzas and macaroni and cheese. Nonetheless he did what I instructed him as he moved around the kitchen.

I ransacked the over flowing kitchen and decided to fix scrambled eggs and bacon with grits. I started cooking the bacon while I put Edward on grits duty. Alice danced into the kitchen and flitted to a closet. She pulled out an old radio and plugged it into the outlet. Soon the local station was playing and I was dancing to Akon.

"I'm hungry." Emmett came in stretching.

"It's almost done. Why don't you get the plates out of the closet?" I suggested.

He shrugged and walked out the kitchen leaving Alice dancing like a maniac and Edward trying to get the grits to stop sticking. Conley flitted into the kitchen and grinned.

"Hey, this is my song!" She squealed turning the music up. She threw her hands up in the air and started shaking her hips back and forth.

"Hey ladies drop it down just want to see you touch the ground. Don't be shy girl go bonanza shake your body like a belly dancer." She twirled around and I could see the excitement on her face as she sung along to the song.

She picked up the bowl of grits and danced her way out of the kitchen grabbing a potholder on the way. Alice squealed and mimicked her actions. Conley and Alice were like twins.

Breakfast passed quickly and Edward and I got working on washing dishes while the others went to clean cabins. Our cleaning turned into a bubble fight and soon suds were covering the kitchen. Of course cleaning the kitchen gave us a way out of cabin cleaning.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door. "Come on Bella, they could use our help."

I frowned but followed. We were walking the short distance from the lodge when I ran and jumped on Edward's back. He laughed and spun me around.

"Hold on spider monkey." He laughed running with me on his back.

I tightened my hold around his neck as he increased speed. I had to admit that even with me on his back he was much faster than I was. His breathing became heavier and as we reached the cabins he dropped to his knees sliding me off his back. He fell back into the grass and pulled me on top of him.

"Let's not clean." He pleaded. "Let's just lay here and watch the clouds."

I sighed. "I wish. Come on Edward, they need our help. You know how Alice can be. She'll come looking for us."

I stood up with little difficulty and headed toward the cabins. "Sorry Edward, I don't want to face the wrath of Alice."

It wasn't long before he was following closely behind me. "Fine, but you owe me." He groaned.

* * *

We all sat at one of the mess hall cabins eating sandwiches and talking about our traumatizing cabin cleaning incident.

"Did you see that water bug?" Emmett asked. "That thing was the size of Alice's hand." He said in amazement.

I shivered at the memory. "Yeah, that was rather unpleasant. Who decided to leave a bag of unopened chips in there though?"

Conley shuddered. "I don't know. But that was disgusting. I would not be staying in there if I were the campers."

Rachel laughed. "Don't worry Conley, they're all clean now. We sanitized everything and put out Combats."

I sighed in content as I leaned back into Edward's chest. My eyes glanced around the table and rested on Jake. He had a huge grin across his face as he watched Conley. I wasn't the only one who saw this though. Alice's eyes flickered from Jake's to Conley and a huge grin crossed her face.

The door slammed and I looked up to see Tootsie jauntily entering the room. She was carrying a packet of papers and she seemed lost in thought.

"Okay people. The campers arrive in fifteen minutes. Some are already here." She flipped through the papers then pointed to Emmett and then Jordan. "Okay, the big one and the one who needs to shave have clean up duty."

They both shrugged and headed to the kitchen. She looked at Alice and Rosalie who were sitting next to each other. "Okay, the short one has cabin one duty and the blonde has cabin two duty. Help the girls find a good bunk and be nice."

She turned to Edward. "Okay you two need to separate and pool boy go find the pool and have it ready by tomorrow. Chemicals are in the shed."

She pointed to Jasper. "Um…" She paused. "Go direct traffic or something."

She pointed to Nancy and Rachel. "You two look nice, go greet people and tell them where to sign in."

She looked at Jake and studied him for a while. "Go look busy." She decided.

"Okay curly go, get the activities set up and Bella and Conley can come with me." She took a deep breath and marched past us in a frenzy.

Conley and I looked at each other and quickly got up heading after her. She pointed to two tables that were already lined up with papers on them. "Okay, people with last names A through M go to the left and people with N through Z last names go to the right. Sign them in and give them their cabin number and directions to that cabin. Get it, got it, good." She swiftly turned on her heel and headed back toward the kitchen where I heard a loud crash.

I had a feeling we wouldn't have many second and third graders. I would have been terrified to spend a week from my parents going into second grade. I glanced down at the papers and got everything in order.

There were six girl counselors, two cabins, and twenty girls in each cabin. Forty divided by six. It was weird though; the elementary schooled girls didn't scare me. The one thing that did scare me was when the high schoolers got here. I had a feeling that fights would start. Not to mention I still had to tell Edward about Stanford.

"Hi sweetie what's your name?" I looked up meeting the gaze of an innocent child.

"Janie Sage." She answered me politely.

I scanned the sheet until I found her name. "Ah, cabin two. Go back out the lodge door and turn to the right. A really pretty girl with blonde hair will be there to help you get settled in."

She smiled sweetly and her cheeks dimpled. "Thank you."

I nodded and waited for the next girl. "What's your name sweetie?" I asked her not looking up from the page."

"Tanya Walker." The girl said with an edge to her voice.

I almost got whiplash when I looked up. Standing in front of me was a child who was almost the exact replica of Tanya Denali. She had strawberry blonde hair that fell down her back and her features were flawless.

I had a feeling this would be a long two weeks.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I'm super tired writing this. I had a sleepover last night and we didn't get to sleep until like 5:30 in the morning. Don't ask me why.**

**Anyway Review!**

**Kayla**

**PS. Sorry if it sucks…**


	6. A chilly awakening

**A/N: I need writing music!… Ah, that's better!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 6

I rose early in the morning and sat up looking around our small cabin. Alice was missing from her bed and so was Conley. It was still dark outside and I glanced out the window to see that none of the boys were up either.

I laid back down and tried to force myself back to sleep. After finding that was impossible I had no choice but to get up. I climbed down from the bed and grabbed my bag of toiletries along with my clothes for today.

I had a group of six and today our three sessions were art, canoeing, and then free time. I decided to wear some short khaki shorts and a forest green strapless top with ruffles around the top. Under my clothes I would wear the new black halter bikini Alice had gotten me. I figured it was better than the white one she bought me. Black wouldn't show the muddy water as much. **(A/N: Clothes on polyvore link on profile.)**

I stepped out into the cool morning and headed toward the bathhouse. Sadly I wasn't greeted by Edward singing as I stepped into the small cubical. I closed the first curtain and stripped off my clothes while slipping on my shower shoes. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over my sweaty skin. I had a feeling that I would never get use to the humidity.

After my shower I dried off and pulled on my swimsuit along with my shorts and tube top. I tried my hair and ran my brush through it. I figured there was no point in trying to deal with my hair so I brushed through it as good as I could and pulled it up into a messy bun.

I gathered my things and headed back to the cabin. The sun was breaking over the horizon and I knew that we would have to get the campers up soon. We had a full day ahead of us. After free time they had a choice of playing in the recreational area or taking a swim in the pool. Today I had recreation duty. Then there was a break to get dressed followed by dinner. After dinner we had a mixer so the girls could get to know each other. We were instructed to dress nicely.

I snapped out of thought at the sound of two stifled giggles. I looked up and saw Alice and Conley sitting on the cabin steps quietly whispering back and forth.

"We should completely do that." Alice agreed with something Conley said.

"What are you two up to?" I asked blatantly.

Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me down on the steps with them. "Shhh, we're plotting revenge on the guys she grinned and realization dawned my face.

"Oh." I whispered and then smiled. "What do you have?"

Conley grinned. "Well, we have lizards in their beds, maple syrup shampoo, and possibly something with a raccoon."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Wow, why don't you just steal their clothes while they're in the shower?"

Alice and Conley's faces lit up. "That's perfect Bella. Why didn't I think of that?"

I shrugged. "That's why you keep me around." I reminded her.

"Let's do it now!" Alice jumped up babbling on about the plan.

I shook my head. "No, you should do it tonight. We'll get them to play football or something and get all sweaty so they'll have to take a shower." I paused. "That way we'll have time to clue in the others on our plan and there isn't a chance of Tootsie or any of the girls to see."

"Hey girls, what are you up to?" Nancy asked as the door slammed and both cabins erupted in a chorus of groans.

"Nothing." Conley answered too quickly to sound innocent.

Nancy raised an eyebrow. "Somehow I don't believe you."

Alice grabbed my wrist and Conley's wrist. "Let's go wake the girls." We got half way across the clearing when she leaned her head back. "Rachel and Nancy have mess hall duty!"

I heard the slamming of the cabin door and Alice and Conley burst out in laughter as we approached the two cabins. Alice let go of my wrist and I silently followed behind them. Plotting revenge was usually Alice's area of expertise but I think my clothes bit was pretty good. Of course it wasn't like I stole if from _The Parent Trap_.

We entered cabin one and I glanced around the dark cabin. Alice flipped on the lights and one by one the girls came to life. A couple sat up and groggily rubbed their eyes. Most of them rolled over and snuggled down farther into their sleeping bags.

"Come on girls, don't be like that. Today's a brand new day and you'll get to meet your counselors." Alice shouted excitedly as she moved from bunk to bunk shaking the stubborn ones awake.

Conley laughed at her shabby attempt at getting the girls awake. "Come on girls, you need to get ready for breakfast." Conley urged.

I rolled my eyes knowing exactly what would get a bunch of girls up. "The later you get in the shower the colder the water will be." I sung out.

I stood back against the front door as girls quickly climbed out of bed and went into a frenzy of getting ready. They grabbed their bags and clothes and made way for the door. It wasn't long before we heard screaming from the bathhouse.

Conley, Alice, and I shot our heads up. We looked at each other and then out the back door toward the bathhouses. We didn't have time to say anything as we ran out the door to the screaming girls. Alice got there first and threw open the door as it hit the cement wall.

"What's going on?" She asked in a frenzy.

Some more squeals erupted from the girls until a chubby girl with freckles and bright red hair came forward pinching something between her fingers. I stood behind Conley and Alice and leaned around them to see what the problem was. I saw what the girl was holding and then understood the clamor. Girls plus spiders didn't mix.

"They're scared of the granddaddy long legs." The girl informed us of the obvious.

I grimaced and pointed toward the door. "Go put that thing outside or step on it one."

Her face twisted into shock. "You would kill one of God's creatures?"

I nodded. "If it was creepy and crawly then yes."

She sighed and walked past. I watched in horror as she carefully placed the spider on the ground. I shiver ran down my spine as I looked up to see the rest of the girls watching with the same horror that was mirroring my own.

"Okay girls, get to the showers. You're just going to have to live with the spiders. Kill them if you must but just please get ready." Alice pleaded with them as she glanced back out the door. "Oh and hurry because there's only one bathhouse and there are another twenty girls that have to get in here."

The girls silently went back to getting ready and I headed out the door. Alice and Conley followed me with amused expression on their faces.

"That was fun." Alice giggled.

I nodded my head. "About as fun as pulling your own teeth with rusty pliers."

Conley and Alice burst out laughing. "Lighten up." Conley lightly punched my shoulder.

I shook my head. "Sorry, I'd rather have mess hall duty. You two wake up the next cabin." I turned toward the lodge. "I'm going to go see if Rachel and Nancy need any help."

Alice eyed me warily. "Okay, well remember hush hush."

I nodded. "Sure."

I skipped toward the lodge happy to be off of wake up duty. I couldn't get the image of that girl with the spider in her hand out of my head. Just thinking about it sent chills down my spine.

I opened the front door of the lodge and the smell of bacon and eggs filled my nostrils. "Yum." I smiled taking a whiff of the bacon.

"I hope you're hungry." Rachel stuck her head out of the door. "We fixed a lot of it."

I followed Rachel into the kitchen to see there were already two full trays of bacon and four full of hash rounds. I stared at the food in amazement. "How did you manage to fix all that food in this little time?"

Nancy gestured toward the four deep fryers and then at the two frying pans on the stove top. "Confucius say many appliances make light work."

I shrugged and glanced around the kitchen. "So do you need any help?"

Nancy leaned down to open the oven and I saw a whole pan of biscuits were baking. "Not really, are the girls up?"

I nodded. "Cabin one is up and showering. Cabin two is getting up and then getting showered when cabin one is through."

Rachel sat some more bacon on another pan. "Okay well we're fine here."

"Yeah, why don't you go make sure the guys are up?" Nancy suggested.

I shrugged. "Sure, at least it's something to do."

I sauntered out the door and headed toward the guy's cabin. I knocked lightly on the door and got no reply. I knocked again and still got the same answer. I pulled the door open and stuck my head in to see if they were actually in there.

To my surprise I saw six bodies lying on six mattresses with six heads under six pillows. I groaned in frustration and pulled the door open and moving the huge rock doorstop to keep the door open.

I stepped in the dark cabin and immediately stepped out. It smelled horrible. "Jeez guys, it reeks in here!"

I heard a muffled laugh and stepped back in going straight for the windows. I pulled the flaps up and opened the windows.

"Wake up guys." I said a little louder than I would usually speak. Too bad it was like trying to wake the dead.

The breeze from the windows just seemed to push that rancid smell back into my nose. "Seriously guys. What did you do to make it smell so bad in here?" No answer. "Do you run around naked and fart on each other or something? Cause it smells like butt."

Emmett burst out laughing but he was the only one. The cabin shook with his laughter and I decided to get them up my own way. I sighed and turned around going straight to the lodge.

I started running now and didn't stop till I was in the kitchen. Nancy and Rachel looked up at me with a confused expression as I took a metal bowl and filled it with ice. I grabbed a plastic cup and headed back out the door before they could think of a question to ask me.

I had to slow my pace walking back due to the ice and my recent out of breath state. I quietly ascended the steps again to find that the guys were still in their same positions. They seemed a little less tense now. I would enjoy this very much.

"You have one last change to get up before there are consequences." I smirked menacingly.

Still there was not movement from the bodies. I smiled to myself and headed to Jonathan who was closet to me. I dipped the cup in the ice and threw it on his sleeping form. I heard a loud gasp and then he sat up straight with a glare on his face. He bit his tongue instead of warning the others.

Next was Jake. I knew that Jake wouldn't get mad. I would save Edward for last though. Edward was probably the only one who would hunt me down. I smiled to myself and dipped the cup looking at Jake. I threw it on him quickly and then dipped my cup again throwing ice on Jordan. Next was Jasper and them Emmett. Finally at last I looked at all the remaining ice and then at the guys who were glaring at me.

Emmett got out of bed and lifted me up to Edward and I poured the rest of the bowl on his head.

"For the love of Christ." Edward gasped jumping up and shaking his shirt of the ice.

Emmett sat me on the floor and burst out laughing. This time the others followed suit, except for one. Edward's eyes focused on me. I took off running out the door and toward the lodge with the element of surprise on my side.

* * *

**A/N: I had lots of fun writing this chapter. It was a very fun kind of chapter to write. It was good to get away from the Bella Sanford stress. Be sure to check out the clothes on polyvore. The link is on my profile and it's labeled outfit for day one or something like that! Anyway check it out!**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	7. Tipsy

****

A/N: So, I'm glad you all liked the fun chapter! Woo Hoo! Well there will probably be a lot of fun chapters since it is summer… I miss summer. Anyway glad you enjoyed it and remember to check out the polyvore clothes. Both of Bella's date outfits from "The Last Night" are on there if you wanted to know where they went to!

* * *

Chapter 7

I burst into the lodge and headed straight for the kitchen counting on Rachel and Nancy to hide me. I was out of breath by the time I reached the kitchen and bent over trying to catch my breath.

"Edward… ice… hide me." I breathed out while Nancy laughed at the top of her lungs.

"Hurry, out the door." Rachel grabbed my arm and started to push me through the backdoor in the kitchen.

I heard the front screen door creak open and then Edward's smooth voice filled the air. "Bella, I know you're in here. Come out, come out wherever you are."

His voice made it sound like a horror movie where the bad guy always calls the victim's name. Rachel covered her mouth with her hand and I jumped from the top of the low cement steps and high tailed it so I could sit behind the A/C unit. I didn't even hear the door close over my breathing.

* * *

EPOV

This meant war. Bella made it into the lodge by the time I started running so I picked up speed. It wasn't long before I was inside the lodge lobby glancing around for hiding places. If I were Bella, where would I hide?

"Bella, I know you're in here. Come out, come out wherever you are." I crooned hoping she would just fess up and save me a little bit of time.

Laughter came from the kitchen and I mentally slapped myself. Of course she would ask her friends to help her. I softly padded down the hall and to the kitchen. Rachel was doubled over with laughter while Nancy was pulling biscuits out of the oven.

"What's so funny?" I asked blatantly while eyeing both of them.

"Nancy… joke… batman." Rachel laughed out holding her stomach.

Nancy just shrugged and grabbed a fork to start pulling off the biscuits. Typical Rachel and Nancy behavior of course. Then again I wasn't buying the charade.

"Tell me the joke." I prompted looking around the kitchen for a place for Bella to hide.

Nancy smiled weakly. "It's not a very nice joke."

I shrugged and raised an eyebrow. "I'm a big boy. I think I can handle it."

She grinned and exhaled quickly. "Okay, so three women go to a sex therapist because they weren't happy with their intimate life. The first woman was just married; the second had been married for five years, and the third was and older lady that had been married for thirty five years."

She paused and took a breath. "So the therapist told them to do something out of the ordinary. He suggested chains, whips, and leather. So the next week they go back to the therapist to tell them of their experiences."

"The young just married woman said that she got all dressed up in a bikini and decided to wash the car. When he husband came to the garage he flipped out and threw her on the hood of the car. The best sex she'd ever had."

"The one who'd been married for five years said she had been scantily clad in whipped cream and as soon as her husband saw her he threw her on the kitchen table."

"The older woman was a little confused. She said. "Well I dressed up in the black leather and I had a whip. When he got home I stood by the refrigerator and he asked, 'What's for dinner batman?'"

Rachel burst out laughing and I couldn't help but chuckle myself at the corny humor. Nancy just smiled smugly. "Oh and Bella said she was going to Taco Bell. She said you could of gone with her but you seemed to have neglected the use of pants."

I looked down seeing that I was clad in just boxers. Rachel's laughter had stopped and she blushed deep red. "Does my nakedness bother you?" I smirked.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, put it away!" She said sarcastically.

Nancy elbowed Rachel. "Don't egg him on." She paused. "You really should get dressed though. You don't want the girls to see you in your boxers."

I nodded. "You're probably right."

I turned to leave when I heard twenty high-pitched screams. "EW put some clothes on!" Alice shouted. "Girls cover your eyes."

I watched in amusement as the girl covered their eyes with their hands. "Jeez Alice, chill."

She frowned at me. "Go away, boys have cooties."

* * *

BPOV

"Come on Bella, he's gone to get dressed. You're safe for now." Rachel called me back into the lodge.

I sighed in relief and stepped back into the cool air condition. I picked up a tray of hash rounds and carefully walked out the door and into the mess hall.

"Life was so much easier when boys had cooties." Rachel remarked while placing the bacon on the food table.

I nodded. "Yeah I remember when I was in kindergarten and Mike Newton use to chase me around the playground trying to kiss me." I smiled at the memory but shuddered at Mike's name. He was such a douche bag.

The front door slammed and Rose walked in with Emmett's arms slung lazily around her shoulders. Jonathan and Jordan were talking about something or another. The front door opened again and Jake walked in, with Jasper, scanning the room until his eyes fell on Conley. He grinned and walked toward her. I saw that she returned the gesture.

"Looks like Conley's got her eye on someone." Nancy wiggled her eyebrows.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Typical Conley." She paused. "Do you remember when we use to go guy watching?"

Nancy laughed and I felt a little out of their conversation. I picked up another tray and made my way back to the mess hall. The door slammed for the last time and I stood still as I watched Edward walk toward the room. His hair was all messed up. He had on a pair of swim shorts and a white wife-beater.

"It's about time you showed up fully dressed." Alice smirked while eyeing Edward.

I turned around to see Rachel staring at him with a blush on her cheeks. Something told me I didn't want to know the story behind that. I shrugged it off and turned my attention back to Edward who was watching me from afar with a grin on his face. I could practically see the wheels turning in his head, plotting revenge.

Alice disappeared out the door and I dove back into the kitchen trying to buy some time. My eyes fell on the milk and I grabbed two gallons and walked back into the room. I avoided Edward's gaze and it wasn't until he caught me around the waist did I acknowledge his presence.

"Oh, hello Edward. Did you get a good night's rest?" I asked with an edge to my voice.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course not." He lowed his lips to my ear. "You weren't there."

I hated when he did this. I did something mean and he played against me with the Mr. Nice card. He was such a player. I placed the milk on the table and turned to face him.

"Is this how you're going to play it?" I asked him while watching his facial expressions.

He smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about." He answered coolly.

Alice glided back into the room with a trail of kids behind her. They down at the various tables and table by table the girls started heading for the food. We waited till everyone was served to get ours. We ate and started to get cleaned up. I washed while Edward dried.

"Okay, can I get everyone's attention?" I heard Tootsie's voice ring from the other room. I put the pot that I was washing down and walked into the mess hall. Edward followed closely behind me and took my hand.

"We have six group counselors and six recreational counselors. I'll introduce them." She motioned Edward and I forward first. "Introduce yourselves." She prompted.

I blushed and Edward grinned. "I'm Edward and I'm the lifeguard for the lake and the pool." He looked at me and I'm guessing he saw the blush that still played on my cheeks. "This is Bella my girlfriend. Six of you lucky girls will get to be with her for the next two weeks."

Tootsie rolled her eyes and motioned for Alice and Jasper. Alice was scanning the room with her eyes while Jasper watched her smiling. Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him forward and he gladly followed.

"Hi everybody! I'm Alice, as most of you know, and I'm another one of your counselors!" She paused and glanced up at Jasper. "This is Jasper and he's my boyfriend. He's one of the recreation leaders!" I envied her energy.

Next was Rosalie and Emmett's turn. "I'm Rose and this is Emmett. I'm a counselor and he's your other recreation leader." She made the introduction short and sweet.

The others introduced themselves singularly in the same fashion. Tootsie dispersed the girls among the counselors and then told us to start our day. I hadn't had much time to look around the small campground but I knew the basics. Apparently down the cemented black path were the pool and an arts and crafts building.

I led the six girls down the path when a tiny voice piped up. "Can we sing a song Bella?" She asked.

I turned around to see who had asked and there was a small blonde haired girl with pale skin and light brown freckles across her nose. I smiled and nodded. "Sure, I don't know many girl scout songs." I admitted.

She smiled. "It's okay, we'll teach you!"

I shrugged and nodded for her to continue. "Well let's keep moving while you teach." I suggested.

She nodded and her small voice suddenly grew louder as she chanted. "Ketchup, ketchup sure is red."

Then the girls repeated her. "Ketchup, ketchup sure is red."

Then she replied. "Boy I wish I'd stayed in bed."

Then the girls replied and so on. "Boy I wished I'd stayed in bed."

"Relish, relish sure is green."

"Relish relish sure is green."

"Boy scouts are really mean."

"Boy scouts are really mean."

"Sound off."

"One two"

"Sound off"

"Three four"

I smiled at their little song and we passed the pool. I saw Edward as he grabbed a net and started skimming the top of the pool with it. He looked up as we passed chanting and a smile dawned his perfect face. Then, he winked.

We rounded the corner and I saw a small netted building just ahead at the end of the path. The song ended right before we reached it and the girls chatted loudly behind me. I acted as if I weren't paying attention but I couldn't help it.

"That big one scares me." The little one who had started the song said.

"Yes, but the pool boy is so cute." Another one said. I wasn't sure who because I didn't turn around to look.

"I agree. Bella is so lucky." Another one giggled.

"Ew, boys are yucky." One said in disgust.

This time a girl answered who hadn't said anything yet. "He's not a boy. He's a man."

I had to try so hard not to burst out laughing and hurting the girl's feelings. Their conversation was very humorous and I would have to share it with Edward later.

We came up on the crafts building and I saw Jordan scurrying around the table placing material in seven different spots. I stepped into the small fanned area and held the door for the girls as they walked by. I wasn't sure what the craft for the day was but whatever it was I hoped it was something to entertain them.

The girls all picked a seat and I took the seventh seat. Jordan stood in front of the table with a bright smile dawning his face. "Well good morning ladies. I'm Jordan, as you all know."

"Good morning Jordan." They all chorused.

He smiled. "Well today we're going to play a little game then we're going to make name tags and bed hangers. What do you think?"

"Good." They all chorused in union like little trained monkeys.

I laughed to myself and he clasped his hands together. "Well that's good. Let's get started!" He looked at a notepad and then back up at the girls. "Okay so our game for the day is the name game. You say your name and then something you like that starts with the first letter of you name. I'll give you an example." He paused while tapping his finger on his chin. "My name's Jordan an I like Juicy Fruit."

The girls laughed and I couldn't help but smile. He grinned. "Now it's your turn. We'll start with this young lady and end with Bella."

The girl sitting next to me was the singer. She smiled nervously. "I'm Destiny and I like daisies."

Next it was a girl with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair. She had natural blond streaks going through and you saw the small gap between her two front teeth when she smiled. "My name's Madison and I like M&Ms." She stated and I recognized her as the girl who said Edward was cute.

The next girl was really tan with shoulder length spiraling hair. She had the baby face and the small eyes. "My name's Cassidy and I like cats." She grinned and I knew she was the girl who called Edward a "man".

The next girl looked younger than the rest. Her dark hair fell just above her shoulders and he lips were bright red. "My name's Becca and I like bunnies." She was the one who said boys were yucky.

The next girl was kind of pudgy with long blonde hair. "I'm Charli and I like cherries."

Last was one I should have noticed but didn't. It was Tanya. She smiled innocently. "My name's Tanya and I like Tigger."

Last was my turn. "I'm Bella and I like boys." I smiled thinking about Edward.

Jordan rolled his eyes and hopped up from the chair he was sitting in. "Okay well let's get started on your craft." He gave instructions and we all decorated our nametags and bed hangers. All too soon the craft ended and it barely felt like two hours.

The girls followed behind me singing a new song:

_"My mom gave me a penny, she said go by a hinny. I did not by a hinny instead I bought some bubble gum. Bazooka zooka bubble gum. Instead I bought some bubble gum."_

I laughed with them and when we passed the pool I didn't see Edward there. That was weird since he was the pool boy. We kept walking down the path until we came to the large hill above the lake.

"Okay girls, we need to walk down these steps but they're kind of ragged. Please be careful." I said it more for myself than for them. It would be just my luck to fall down the stairs on my face.

I watched the girls go before me. They carefully descended the stairs as I had pleaded them to. I went to take my first step when a pair of familiar arms wrapped around my waist.

"You'll kill yourself going down those stairs by yourself." Edward whispered in my ear causing me to shiver.

I nodded. "Yes, I know. It's a good think you're here."

He smiled and grabbed my hand leading me down the stairs. He had this glint in his eye and I didn't know what it was. Regardless I knew that he had to be planning something. There was no way he would just allow me to get away with the stunt I pulled this morning.

We reached the bottom of the stairs safely and Edward let go of my hand and walked over to where a bunch of canoes were stacked haphazardly.

"Okay ladies. Today we will be canoeing. I'll teach you the basics of canoeing right now and then after lunch you'll get changed and we'll get you out on the lake. Be sure to get a partner!" Edward informed us.

He went through the basics as he promised. We learned how to paddle and how to get into a canoe and about working with your partner. I watched in awe as Edward got into the motions. He worked with the girls very well and I imaged he would make a good father some day.

All too soon the lunch bell rang and Edward snapped out of teaching mode. The girls jumped up and raced up the stairs forgetting my warning of taking them slow. I head the paddle hit the ground with a light thud and Edward's hand was soon back in mine.

"How'd I do?" He asked nervously.

I smiled. "You'd make a great teacher."

He hugged me softly and patiently helped me up the stairs. It was easier than I feared and soon we were rejoining the happy campers as they chatted about their day to the others. Jasper and Emmett came out in hairnets and I burst out laughing.

Lunch was sandwiches with cold cut meat. We had bags of chips on the side with water or kool aid. When the girls were done they raced toward the cabins to get dressed for canoeing. I was already dressed so I agreed to help Edward move the canoes on the beach.

"Will you be my partner?" He asked batting his eyes.

I frowned and helped him place the canoe on the ground. "I'm not going."

He smiled. "Oh yes you are. I need a partner."

I shrugged. "I guess you'll just have to be superman."

He frowned. "I could always make you." The evil glint was back in his eye.

I shook my head. "You're bluffing."

He stalked toward me with cold eyes. "Oh really?"

With one fluid movement I was up in his arms bridal style and he carried me out to the edge of the water. "Be my partner or I'll drop you."

I put on my best pleading eyes and tried to make my voice soft. "Edward, you don't really want to do that." I reached out to touch his cheek. "Please, I love you." I breathed out.

He groaned. "Do you know what you do to me?"

I leaned up and placed a rewarding kiss on his lips. "Please."

He backed up and placed me on the ground. "You're going canoeing with me."

I frowned. "We'll see about that."

"Ahem." A high-pitched voice coughed behind us.

I turned around to see the girls behind us. Tanya was at the front with an annoyed expression on her face. "We want to go canoeing."

I rolled my eyes and stepped away from Edward. "Okay, Edward."

A crooked grin dawned his face and he stepped out by the edge of the water again. "Okay get your partners and we'll shove off."

The girls paired up and stood in a line stripping down to their bathing suits. I kicked off my shoes and crossed my arms over to take off my shirt. I had forgotten how revealing this bathing suit was but it was too late now. I threw it to the side and shimmied off my short shorts.

I bent over to fold them up properly and set them over by the steps. I looked up to see that Edward had frozen with his hands still on the first canoe. His eyes roamed my body and I swear I saw drool at the edge of his mouth.

"Something wrong Edward?" I smirked. It was weird all the self-confidence I had.

He swallowed hard. "Um, er no." I watched in amusement as he slid the first canoe into the water with Madison and Cassidy in it.

He helped the other girls in the same way and I noticed that he never looked back at me. The last pair was shoved off and he gave them limits on the small lake. "Don't go past the markers." He yelled out.

That's when his eyes fell back on me. "Um, you go with me." He motioned for me to come to him and he held the canoe for me while I got in. He handed me the paddles and I felt like an idiot. I hadn't been paying attention to what he was saying when he was instructing about using the paddles.

He jumped in behind me and grabbed his paddle. "What's wrong Bella?" He noticed my uneasiness.

I gulped. "I don't know how to do this."

He laughed. "Well I guess that works to my advantage that you can't pay attention. Now be still and I'll help you."

The canoe started to rock back and forth in the water. I held onto the sides of the canoe hoping that it wouldn't tip. I heard the middle bench creak and then the rocking stopped. His large hands gripped my waist and hoisted me toward him and sat me on his lap.

"Alright. I'll paddle and you just enjoy the ride." He suggested.

The trip was peaceful while it lasted. A breeze had picked up and the girls looked as if they were having the most fun. Edward looked adown at this rock and groaned.

"What?" I asked him leaning back into his chest.

He smiled and kissed my neck. "We have to go. It's getting time for the next group."

I frowned. "Okay, if we have to."

He sighed and leaned over to one side of the boat. It tilted that way and I tilted the other on instinct. "What are you doing?"

He laughed. "Payback time missy."

He leaned the other way and the boat rocked more. He repeated this several times until the water started seeping over the edge. "Stop it Edward!" I pleaded holding on to him for dear life.

He stopped rock and squeezed me lightly. "I think not." Then without warning he used my weight against me and grabbed me pushing me toward the tipping side. The boat flipped and my butt hit the muddy bottom of the lake. I stood up in chest deep water and noticed we were in the very middle of the lake.

I looked around for Edward but he was nowhere to be found. The canoe was floating upside down and mud dripped down my face. I was so going to kill him. Something slid past my ankle and I jumped and screamed. There were probably snakes, and snapping turtles, and fish, and alligators and everything else in this lake.

I stayed perfectly still until something grabbed me around my ankle and started to pull. My head dipped under the water again and I felt restraints go around my immersed body as I kicked and thrashed.

My head broke free of the water just as I was about to take a breath. Edward's loud laughter filled the air and I turned to glare at him. "You, you, Edward how could you? You scared me to death." I yelled at him.

He looked at me again and burst out laughing once again. I exhaled loudly and stalked toward the beach. Edward caught me around the wrist and pulled me back toward him. "I'm sorry love." He said softly.

I pushed him away and headed back toward the beach. "Sorry is something you say when you don't mean something. Leave me alone." I groaned and started swimming this time.

I made it to the beach to see that the girls had witnessed my outburst of anger and they were now almost to the beach. I grabbed one of the towels that were there just in case someone fell in and wrapped it around me. I gathered my clothes and slipped on my flip-flops.

"Come on girls. Free time." I urged them.

It wasn't long before I was following the six hyper girls as they raced up the stairs to listen to music, write their parents, or just rest. I headed to the cabin and grabbed a new bathing suit and my toiletries.

I almost ran into Conley when I stormed out the door still mad at Edward. "Hey, what's wrong Bella?" She asked eyeing my muddy everything.

I frowned. "Edward tipped our canoe and I'm mad."

She laughed. "So are we still on for the prank tonight?"

I nodded. "Oh, we're on alright. Revenge is sweet."

* * *

**A/N: Okay this chapter is super long. This is probably the longest chapter in the history of chapters. I hope this makes up for not updating for a while. Don't you just love revenge? Kayla does!**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	8. The truth

**A/N: Okay so exams are over and I made a 93 on my geometry exam! Go Kayla! I was really stressed about that!**

**Okay on with the story, and the revenge!**

* * *

Chapter 8

I let the scalding water run over my skin as I tried to rid my body of the mud. I was disgusted with all of it. I had mud in places were I didn't think mud could possibly be, but it was.

I was glad that Edward had another group next. That way he couldn't come looking for me. I might do something rash, like tell him I'm going to Stanford. I groaned in frustration.

"Are you okay Bells?" Jake's husky voice called from outside the cubical.

"Just perfect, why would anything be wrong?" I asked trying to mask the irritation in my voice.

Jake burst out laughing. "Maybe because you're groaning in the shower in the middle of the day."

"It's just Edward being an arse." I told him scrubbing the mud out of my hair.

"Sounds about right." Jake said with a disgusted tone. It was no secret that Jake hated Edward.

He left and I was finishing up my shower when a thought occurred to me. It was the perfect revenge plan in the history of revenge plans. I quickly hopped out of the shower and pulled on the white bathing suit and then my clothes. I scooped up my cleaned black bathing suit and ran toward the cabin.

I burst through the bathhouse door and saw Edward jogging over the hill in my direction. This only encouraged me more as I sprinted into the cabin and hung my bathing suit over the bunk steps. I pulled my hair back up into a messy ponytail and headed out to find Conley.

"Bella." Edward called from across the field. "Can we talk?" He sounded depressed but I had revenge fresh on my mind.

"Later." I called to him. "I gotta find Conley."

I picked up speed and ran up the steps of cabin one. No doubt I found Conley chatting with the girls, doing their hair.

"Conley, can we talk?" I asked in a rush.

She gave me a weird look but nodded. "Sure Bella, what can I do you for?"

I grabbed her arm and pulled her out the back door so Edward wouldn't see us. I sat her down on the cabin steps and took a deep breath. "Can you run me to Wal-Mart?" I asked.

She nodded. "Sure thing, what for?"

I grinned. "For the greatest most evil revenge plan ever."

She looked at me weirdly. "And what does that entitle?"

I wiggled my eyebrows. "Laxatives."

* * *

EPOV

I felt horrible for making Bella so mad. I had to make her know that I was just having fun. At her expense nonetheless, but just fun. I sighed and smacked myself in the head. "Idiot." I mumbled to myself.

"What's wrong?" I looked up to see Rachel walking toward me. She sat on the log next to me and tilted her head in question.

"Nothing." I sighed putting my head in my hands and watching the water.

She elbowed me. "No, seriously. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I told her again. She was rather persistent.

She grinned. "Okay, I guess I'll just have to force it out of you."

I raised an eyebrow and didn't understand what she was doing until she raised her hands and wiggled her fingers. She started to tickle me and I burst out laughing. My lungs felt as if they weren't getting enough air and my side started hurting.

"Fine…. I'll… I'll…. tell you." I said through breaths of air.

She smiled at me smugly. "That's what I thought. So spill."

I looked back onto the water. "I made Bella mad."

"By?" Rachel prompted.

I groaned. "I tipped the canoe."

Rachel lightly thumped my arm. "See, why did you do that?"

I shrugged. "Revenge."

She frowned. "Well I'll let you know that Conley is the queen of revenge and I heard her talking to Conley this morning. If I were you I'd watch your back." She paused. "But I'll tell you if they have anything planned."

I looked at her astounded. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yup, but that shouldn't give you much hope. They never tell me what their pranks are, I'm too kind hearted."

I reached out and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks Rachel. I got to go apologize to Bella."

She smiled weakly. "Glad I could help."

I took off up the steps to find Bella. I had just gotten above the hill when I saw her coming out of the bathhouse. She went from there to the cabin so I decided to slow down. I had her trapped.

In point two seconds later she was coming back out of the cabin. "Bella, can we talk?" I asked trying to guilt her into talking to me.

"Later." She paused looking toward the girl's cabins. "I gotta find Conley." She explained and picked up speed jogging toward the cabin.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around. Rachel had just warned me about Conley. "Aw crap." I groaned walking toward the cabin. I plopped down on the steps and decided that whatever Bella and Conley did to me, I would be the bigger person and not get revenge.

I heard a door slam from across the clearing and I looked up to see Conley and Bella animatedly talking as they rushed toward the cars. I jumped up seizing my change and hid behind the huge tree that hid the counselor cabins from sight. I hid behind them and waiting for Bella and Conley to pass.

When they were passing the tree I ran out and wrapped my arms around Bella's waist. "Edward." She groaned turning around.

"Please Bella, at least listen to me." I let my hand caress her cheek.

She leaned into my hand. "Okay shoot."

"I was just getting revenge. Now we're even." I paused and measured her carefully façade. "Whatever you do I'm going to be the bigger person and not get revenge for what you're about to do."

She frowned. "Good." Then she leaned down and placed her soft lips on mine.

Too soon she pulled away and Conley was dragging her toward the Camaro. "Come on Bella. We got to get back before Tootsie."

I smiled at her. "Don't worry. I'll cover for you." I promised her.

She frowned at me and I thought I saw the slightest bit of guilt playing subtly on her face.

* * *

BPOV

We got back to the campgrounds with a couple of tubs of ice cream for later tonight and the laxatives for the morning. I almost felt bad for what I was going to do to Edward but it was all just fun and games…. Right?

"So Bella, you and I will have kitchen duty in the morning?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, you got the coffee?"

She held up the Wal-Mart bag that contained the coffee grounds. "Yeah, right here. I'll go put up the stuff and you go find Edward." She paused. "You need to cheer him up a little."

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm a horrible person. I don't deserve him."

She smiled. "Don't say that." She opened her door and got out along with me. She skipped off toward the lodge and I went looking for Edward.

I didn't have to go far because as soon as I rounded the corner I saw him. He was wrestling Emmett to the ground trying to pry a football from his arms. Jasper and Jake we standing around them laughing and Nancy and Rachel were watching along with Alice and Rose.

What caught my attention the most was the scowl that Rose was giving Rachel. Rachel was completely oblivious to the look she was getting and she was focusing her attention on Emmett and Edward.

I made a mental note to ask her about that later. I skipped over to Alice and Rose and sat on the log next to them. "Hey guys." I sighed.

"Hey Bells." They said together.

"So, what's up with the daggers Rose?" I asked pointing out the obvious.

Her eyes softened for a second and then grew cold again. "I'll tell you…" She looked around. "Later." She almost seemed to growl.

"Um, okay?" I said a little scared and hopped back up. "What time is it?" I asked Alice.

She shrugged. "Idk."

"It's four o'clock." Tootsie said coming from up behind me. "What's on tonight's schedule?"

"Recreation or pool." I answered automatically.

She sighed. "I guess that's okay for tonight." She paused. "We're having a dance Friday night though."

"A dance?" I gulped.

She laughed. "Yes, we're going to invite the boy scouts from across the lake!"

"What a good idea!" Alice squealed with delight.

Tootsie nodded in agreement. "Yes, Jordan came up with the idea. He called it a mixer though."

Alice nodded. "It's a good thing I managed to sneak in formal wear into their check list."

I looked back at Alice completely weirded out. "Um Alice, they're in second and third grade, what do they need formal attire for?"

She shrugged. "The dance of course." She paused for a second. "I got to go talk to Jordan. We've got to decorate, and set of a dinner." She clapped her hands together. "This will be just like a tea party!"

She danced off toward the lodge and squealed again when she passed Conley on the way. I had a feeling that this dance wasn't just going to be for the kids. Especially since she broke out in a chorus of "Matchmaker".

"What's her malfunction?" Conley asked as she sat down. She glanced from Rose to Rachel and then at me. "Do I feel negative vibes?" She asked a little amused.

I shrugged. "Probably."

"I'm going for a walk." I announced heading toward the beach. It felt a little awkward for me to be standing with Rose going all hostile on Rachel.

"Mind if I join you?" Edward asked getting up with the football under his arm.

I nodded. "Sure, I'd like that."

He held out his hand to me and I gladly took it. I was happy for the little bit of contact that we now shared. The past couple of days it was if we were thousands of miles apart when he was right her next to me. I couldn't begin to imagine what it would be like when we _were _thousands of miles apart.

"Can I show you something?" He asked as excitement played in his eyes.

I nodded. "Sure."

He pulled me quickly down the path. We passed the pool and then the arts building. I thought we would stop but he continued down the path until we came to another clearing. There was an big old cabin with wide windows and a wrap around porch. On the other side of the clearing was a small wooden outdoors stage. Behind the stage was a pretty view of the lake.

"This way." He urged me toward the old building.

I followed without question and he pulled me up the steps and pushed through the door. The hinges creaked and he turned to flip on the lights. The room lit up and I saw that it was just another lodge. White tarps covered the few bits of furniture along the walls and old camp photos were along the wall with dust on them.

"What is this place?" I asked Edward.

He shrugged. "It's the entertainment area. It doesn't get much use." He commented.

I nodded. "Yeah, that's saying the least."

He led me through the huge front room. "The front room is the dance area. There's a bar and an old Jukebox."

Wheels started turning in my head. "Why don't we clean this place up and have the dance here?"

He shrugged. "That sounds like a good idea. I didn't think about that. We'll have to tell Alice."

We came to a long hallway and he showed me the rooms. "To the right is the bathroom. To the left is only the kitchen." He paused. "But this is by far the best part of the whole building."

He pulled me through the last door on the right and we were in a room with velvet hung around the edges of the room. In the middle was a huge piece of furniture with a white tarp over it. It was hard to make out what it was under the cloth.

"You see, I heard the guy who sponsored to build this building was a piano player. When Tootsie told me this I went out looking for the piano that he donated." He walked up and grabbed the tarp pulling it carefully. The end result was a black baby grand piano.

"It's beautiful." I commented while watching the pretty black texture shine.

"It is." Edward agreed.

"Will you play for me?" I asked him. I always loved when Edward played. Only a few knew of his talent but he truly was wonderful.

"I'd be delighted." He accepted my wish. He pulled me over toward the piano and pulled the second white cover off of the bench.

I sat down with him and his fingers glided over the keys. "What do you want to hear?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Anything."

He smiled. "Well I've been working on this song."

"Play it for me." I urged always eager to hear his new music.

He shrugged. "I've been working on it for awhile. I don't have many words to it though."

Without anymore stalling he put his fingers to the keys and the melody seemed to pour from his heart. He closed his eyes and I noticed how catchy the tune was. When he got to what I guessed was the chorus my heart melted.

"Oh it's what you do to me, oh, what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me, oh, it's what you to do me, what you do to me." He continued on hi eyes boring into mine. I felt my lip quiver and tears prick at my eyes. I hated my oversensitive tear ducts. They always betrayed me.

"What do you think?" He asked taking my hand in his.

I smiled. "It was great Edward."

He took my face in his hands and he wiped the tears from my face with his thumbs. "Bella?" He asked as the tears continued to flow freely.

"Yes?" I hiccupped.

He bent down and placed his lips on mine. His lips were fierce and hungry. It was like he was trying to convey so many emotions in that kiss. He wasn't the only one feeling miles apart. He understood what I was going through. He understood it all.

"Please Bella, tell me what's going on." He urged me.

I pulled away and hopped up. "Nothing. Are you ready to go back?" I asked heading for the door.

He followed quickly after me and he got to the door first. He closed the door behind him and pushed me up against it. "You _will _tell me Isabella Swan."

I sighed in defeat and leaned against the door. He loosened his grip on me and I slid down the door until my bottom hit the ground. "I don't want you to be upset." I told him. "We've got the whole summer."

He sat down next to me pulling me into his lap. He rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand. "Please Bella." He whispered in my ear. "Tell me why you're so jumpy. Tell my why you pull away quickly from our hugs. Tell me why you're avoiding me."

I instantly felt horrible. Had I been avoiding Edward? Had I been pulling away too quickly? Ah shiznits!

I buried my head in his neck and placed feverish kisses over his neck. "I'm sorry Edward." I whispered. "I didn't realize."

He pulled me tight against his chest. "Just please tell me Bella. If something's bothering you let me carry you burden."

I unclenched my muscles and pulled back to look him full in the eye. "Edward, I got accepted to Stanford University's Young Writer's Program."

His eyes lit up. "Really! That's great!"

I nodded. "Yeah, but it's in California and…"

"I'm going to be in New York." Edward finished my sentence.

I nodded. "You see my dilemma?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't see your dilemma. You have to go to Stanford."

I held on tightly to him. "But I don't want to leave you."

He smiled and hugged me back. "We're strong Bella, we'll make it through."

I prayed that he was right. I was terrified of loosing him. I knew one thing for sure; if Edward supported my choice then I should go. It was the only choice. I had a feeling that we would make it, through everything.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so Edward now knows and supports Bella's decision. I just want to let you know that I already have the plotline kind of for the sequel to this story. Yay! So that does mean there will be a sequel to this story.**

**Edward's song was part of Hey There Delilah by the Plain White T's. That will play into the sequel.**

**Review as if Edward's life depended on it!**

**Kayla**


	9. Infatuation

****

A/N: Okay so… The reason Edward can't go to Stanford with Bella is because he was accepted to Julliard remember? I don't know if ya'll know just how big an honor Julliard is for those in the arts. But it's huge.

* * *

Chapter 9

Edward held my hand on the way back as we talked about Julliard, Stanford, and our future. He said that even though it would take a little more effort we would be able to see each other on holidays and breaks. We would spend all of December together for Christmas and New Years. He was confidant everything would work out some way or another.

We came to the clearing to see that a huge spot had been cleared in the middle of the meadow for a bon fire. Emmett and Jake were carrying the huge logs that sat to the side and placed them strategically in a circle. Jonathan and Jasper were collecting various branches and fallen limbs to put in the fire and Alice and Jordan were talking animatedly about the dance. Rose had her focus on her nails and I noticed that Conley, Rachel, and Nancy were nowhere to be seen.

"Come on Edward, help us get some firewood." Jasper urged. "Bella can help too."

I shook my head. "Yeah, make Bella go in the woods to find firewood. Not a smart idea Jazz." I looked around. "I'm going to go help start dinner."

Rose's head popped up. "Me too."

This worked to my advantage. I wanted to know why she was glaring at Rachel anyway. We got a considerable amount of space from the others and I looked to Rose. "So, are you going to clue me in?"

We entered the lodge and I heard soft talking from the kitchen. "Shh." She whispered placing her fingers on her lips. "This could explain better than I can." We walked toward the kitchen silently and hid around the corner. We could still hear the chattering made by the three girls.

"Rachel are you crazy?" Conley asked in a baffled tone.

"I don't know guys." She sighed in defeat.

"Rachel Conley's right. This is Edward. As in Bella's boyfriend Edward. If you like him then you're just going to end up getting hurt." Nancy said.

Shock flooded my body. Rachel liked Edward? What the heck? Of course I couldn't blame her most girls were very attracted to Edward. But Rachel was different Rachel was a friend.

"Well he's the one who walks around shirtless." Rachel sighed in almost a dreamy state now.

"You don't know where he's been Rachel. I'm sure Bella and Edward haven't exactly honored the wait till marriage rule." Nancy said almost jokingly. I wasn't sure if I should take that as just joking or as her being rude. Was she calling me a slut?

Rose's teeth clenched together and her nostrils got big. It was a sign that she was angry. Rose was almost lethal when she was mad. It wasn't like I wouldn't mind her ripping of Rachel's head right now.

Apart of me knew this was wrong though. It wasn't like Edward was going to go for Rachel. Edward loved me and only me. I had absolutely nothing worry about. Hadn't we just promised to always love each other? Pretty much.

I grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her to the kitchen. "Hey everyone." I greeted them looking around.

Conley's expression was peeved while Rachel and Nancy's looked guilty. I noticed that nothing was together yet. "So, what's for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Banana boats, hot dogs, and smores. We're making them on the bonfire." Rachel said back to her upbeat self.

I nodded. "Okay, so should we get working on the boats?" I asked looking around for bananas.

"That sounds good." Conley agreed. "Bella, Rose, and I will get started on the boats while you get the hotdogs and stuff together."

We started sort of an assembly line. Rose slit the bananas down the center, I stuffed in the marshmallows and chocolate chips, then Conley wrapped them in aluminum foil. We spent the first half of the time in an awkward silence. The tension from before was still there but I tried to be upbeat.

"I say we put on music." Conley broke the silence.

"I'm with you." I slipped in.

Conley walked over to the stereo and flipped the on switch. It must have been the same station as yesterday because a popular song came on. Ironically it was Misery Business by Paramore. I almost burst out laughing at that.

Rose snickered beside me as she continued cutting the bananas. We listened in silence other than the giggles that escaped from everyone when Conley started dancing. I heard the lodge door slam and soon Edward dawned the door.

"Ah, look at all the beautiful women." He said in his flirty voice.

I paid more attention to my surroundings and heard Rachel's quick intake of breath. I rolled my eyes and grabbed some marshmallows and chocolate chips walking over to Edward.

"Hungry?" I asked holding up the sweets.

He took my hand in his and kissed my wrist. "Very." He took the stuff from me and popped them in his mouth. "The girls are getting restless. They're hungry."

I patted his flat stomach. "Are you sure it's not the guys?" I asked knowingly.

He shrugged. "Hey, we're growing boys. We need some food."

I leaned up and pecked him quickly on the lips. "Okay, well we're almost done with the banana boats. Why don't you help Nancy and Rachel carry some of the other stuff out." I suggested.

He pulled me close to his chest and tucked my head under his chin. "How about I watch you." He said grinning.

I couldn't help the satisfaction that crossed my face. I breathed in Edward's scent. It was very manly. I had grown accustom to it. Rose giggled and I shrugged. "Fine." I pulled him over toward where I was working and got to work on the pile of bananas that had accumulated around the bags of chocolate chips and marshmallows.

"So Bella." Edward said after awhile of watching me. "You like touching long wet things?" He asked me suggestively.

My eyes widened and I coughed in disbelief. "Edward." I scolded him.

His arms were around my waist and he nuzzled his nose into my neck. "I love you." He whispered.

I leaned back into his chest. "I love you too. Now behave."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded jumping up onto the table.

Finally we finished the boats. Edward helped us set them on trays and then he carried both of the heavy trays in one hand each. I held the doors for him and followed behind him. He sat the trays on a table that was set up a little ways away from the fire.

"I'll go get the music." Rachel dashed into the lodge too quickly.

"I'll go get the girls." I said and Edward volunteered to go with me.

He grabbed my hand and we walked toward the cabins. He stopped me before we got there and pointed toward the sky as twilight set in. Pink, purple, and orange filled the sky as if giant watercolors had leaked off a paper.

"It's beautiful." I commented.

He held me tightly against his chest. "Yes you are."

I pulled him toward the cabins. "Did you know Rachel has a thing for you?" I asked him suddenly.

I shot a quick glance at him from the corner of my mouth. "Hm, really?" He asked as if amused by the idea.

I nodded. "Yeah, just thought I'd let you know."

We entered the first cabin to find that all the girls had congregated in this cabin. They were gathered in a circle and I noticed they were playing a game. I closed the door quietly behind me and watched curious to what they were playing.

"Truth or dare?" Cassidy asked another girl.

"Truth." The girl answered quickly.

Cassidy's eyebrows furrowed. "Who do you think is the cutest guy here?" She asked.

The girl's eyes lit up. "Edward." She blushed.

I tightened my grip on Edward's hand. "Dinner time girls." I prompted.

They jumped up as if they had done something wrong and headed toward the door. They dove in between, and around Edward and me until they had all fled from the cabin. I pulled Edward out the door and back toward the bonfire that was now raging.

Music was playing and some girls had joined together and were dancing like any second and third grader would. I loved how they were so innocent. They didn't have to worry about what they said, and boys still had cooties.

After eating their dinner the girls split into two groups. Some chose to go down to the pool while others chose to stay and play whatever game Emmett and Jasper had picked. I sat back on the log and watched as Rachel, Nancy, and Conley walked toward the pool with the swimming group. Edward was leading the way.

I watched Jake tend the fire as it started to die down. My eyes grew droppy and I hadn't noticed how tired I actually was. Today had been a long day and I had a summer full of these long days.

"Tired much Bells?" Jake asked smiling his wide grin.

I nodded as he sat down beside me. "Yeah, me too." He yawned pulling me so I was resting against his huge chest.

I loved how I could just lean against Jake and not feel the intimate things that most people would feel when with someone with the opposite sex. Jake was my best friend, my brother.

"So, what's with you and Conley?" I asked innocently.

I could feel his heart skip a beat. "She's great." His husky voice had a hint of pleasure.

I nodded. "She really is." I agreed. "I think Alice is going to try to set you two up."

I felt him shrug his shoulders. "Fine with me."

A slight breeze rustled the leaves in the trees causing me to shiver slightly. Jake wrapped his huge arms around me. "You amaze me Bells." He said in a causal tone.

I twisted in his arms. "And why is that?"

He shrugged. "You've come so far. I mean think of last year this time."

I cringed from the painful memory of what I would be doing this time last year. "Cowering away from my mother. Cutting myself." I whispered looking down at the scars on my arms. No matter how many creams and medicines I had put on them it seemed they were always going to be there like a painful memory.

Jake tightened his arms around me. "I'm sorry Bella." He whispered.

I frowned. "For what Jake?"

He looked into my eyes and his dark brown eyes bore into mine. "For not being there. I walked away from you and you were hurt. I should have been there to protect you. I should have been the one there to stop her."

I took Jake's oversized head in my hands. "Listen Jake, you were scared. I was scared. Don't beat yourself up for something that you couldn't help. Please" I pleaded with him.

He broke from my gaze and stared up at the stars that had appeared. It truly was beautiful. Here you could lie back on the ground and count stars by the millions. In Forks doing that would only get you strained eyes and a wet back.

I got the sudden urge to do just that and soundlessly got up and headed toward the counselor's cabin. I pulled out one of the extra blankets I brought and laid it at the edge of the meadow. The screams of girls reverberated through my ears as they played various renditions of tag.

I laid down on the blanket and focused my attention on the stars as I blocked out the world around me. My mind was swimming in thoughts of Stanford, Edward, Rachel, and I couldn't help but wonder who had sent that application.

I soon I felt pressure under my knees and back. My eyes flickered open and I understood when Edward was lifting me into his arms. "You fell asleep love." He explained walking me toward what I assumed was the cabin.

I yawned. "I need to take a shower."

He opened the door and carefully carried me into the dark cabin and sat me on my feet. "Okay, well the rest of the girls are going to make sure the girls get to sleep." He pulled me into his arms and kissed my neck lightly. "I miss you."

I fell sleepily into his arms. "I miss you too."

He moved his kisses up my neck and scattered them along under my jaw. I wrapped my arms around his neck urging him to continue. He brought his kisses up my face to the edge of my mouth. I felt his tongue flick out as he tasted my skin.

"Bella?" Rachel's voice came from outside the cabin and soon she appeared in the door as Edward's unrelenting persistence started to travel from my lips back down to my neck.

"Oh." She gasped. "Sorry." She turned on her heel and headed back out the door.

Edward ignored her and I pushed him away lightly. "I really need to got a shower Edward."

He trailed his kisses down my neck and across to my shoulder. "I can help you with that."

I pushed him away a little harder. "Edward, be reasonable. We're at a summer camp."

He groaned and finally pulled away. "Fine." He grumbled.

I took his hand in mine and kissed it quickly. "Just not now okay?" I pleaded with him. I had too much on my mind to think about Edward's hormones.

* * *

RPOV (Rachel)

I couldn't help the smile on my face when Conley told me I was on pool duty with both her and Nancy. Not only did this mean I wouldn't have to worry with Rosalie's horrid attitude I would also be able to see Edward without a shirt. Better yet, Bella wouldn't be there to witness my unrelenting gawking.

"Are you getting in?" Conley asked as she pulled off her shorts and shirt to reveal her rainbow stripped bikini.

I nodded. "Sure."

I started to wonder what had gotten into me. I knew that Edward was with Bella and I knew that he really loved her. That meant that Edward would never be interested in me. Why did I always get myself into these situations?

I slipped into the pool and watched as the girls laughed and giggled as they played marco polo. I looked up at Edward and saw that he was watching me with a contemplative look on his face. I wondered if Rose had told him of my little infatuation. I blushed and looked back at Nancy and Conley who were discussing music.

"I love that song." Conley grinned.

"I believe the world is burning to the ground." She sang the words to a song I didn't know. I was raised in a Christian home, as was Conley. The only difference was that Conley went through a rebellious stage and she started listening to music that her parents would never approve of. The she "corrupted" me as she puts it.

Nance nodded. "Yeah I'll have to look that up."

Conley nodded satisfied and leaned back against the side of the pools as she kicked her feet. I let my mind drift back to Edward and what I was going to do. He was probably the perfect guy but he wasn't for me. He was for Bella. Maybe I should join a convent.

The time flew by and before I knew it I was up and drying myself off with the towel. I slipped on my shoes and went around making sure the girls had all their clothes.

"Give me back my shoe!" A little girl with strawberry blonde hair screamed.

"Oh, there's no need to yell sweetie." I tried to calm down the girls.

"Yes there is." She shot back with a shrill scream. "She stole my shoe."

The other little girl chucked the shoe at her and it hit her smack dab in the head. That would leave a bruise.

"Ow! My mommy's gonna sue your butt." The blonde screamed.

"You got your shoe back didn't you?" The girl asked her. "You're such a brat."

With that they both stormed out of the pool area yelling at each other. I shook my head with disbelief and I heard a low chuckle from behind me. I turned to see Edward watching me with a curious expression on his face.

"The joys of little kids." He laughed swinging his towel around his neck.

I nodded. "Yeah." I grabbed my towel and walked outside the gate. He turned to lock up the pool and then he was back at my side.

"It's a pretty night out tonight." He commented while watching the sky. The other girls were ahead of us singing some camp song.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, welcome to North Carolina."

He sighed. "We never get stars like these in Forks. Well at least they're usually hidden."

I frowned. "This is one of the reasons I'm dreading New York."

Edward's face turned surprised. "Oh yeah, Conley told me you were going up to New York to work."

I nodded. "Yup, that's the plan."

He grinned. "Gonna pull a Coyote Ugly?" He asked me in a joking tone.

I shrugged. "Who knows."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Well I won't have Bella. I'm going to try to get her to take the scholarship. It would be good for her."

"Well if you need a date when you get discovered then you know who to call." I said trying to lighten the mood. There was no need for him to know that's what I truly hoped for.

"I'll keep that in mind." He chuckled.

I nodded. "Yeah, you know Conley would love that."

We entered the clearing and suddenly his mind wasn't in our conversation. He scanned the dark for no doubt Bella. Jake approached us. "Bella went toward the cabin Edward." He turned toward me. "Conley wanted to see you."

We parted in separate directions as he hurriedly headed toward the counselor cabins. I headed toward the girl's cabins and stepped into the first cabin. Girls were running around screaming in a full-blown pillow fight. Conley and Alice were in the middle of it borrowing some poor girl's pillow.

"Rachel." Conley gasped smacking a girl lightly in the head. "Find." She blurted out when Alice smacked her in the back of the head. "Bella." She finished as she ducked and smacked Alice in her stomach.

I laughed and headed out to find Bella. Sure, of all people to go get Bella she had to choose me. I wasn't really eager to find her so I took my time crossing the dark clearing. The ashes of the fire still burned and the rest of the guys were sitting around it, minus Edward.

I traveled up the cabin steps and I didn't hear anything so I called out her name before entering. "Bella?"

I hesitantly opened the cabin door and caught an intimate display between Bella and Edward. Her hands were wrapped in his hair and he had her pulled close to him as he showered her neck and jaw with feverish kisses. I couldn't believe this was the guy who I just had a conversation with.

"Oh, sorry." I tried to mask the hurt in my voice with surprise. I turned around and ran back down the stairs letting the door slam behind me.

He was the perfect guy, yet I wasn't that girl. I didn't know where I was going to go but I wanted to go some place where I could cry and get away with it. I felt the emotions build up inside of me and I tried to suppress the feeling of hurt. He had her he didn't want me.

I headed toward the parking lot and quickly pulled the spare key from behind my licenses plate. I opened the back door and crawled in locking the door behind me. I vaguely remember pulling on my clothes as I let my mind wander into the depths of rejection.

* * *

**A/N: Another long chapter. Sorry it's so late I've just been a little preoccupied. (cough cough Habbo lol.) Um also it's snowing! Woo hoo we haven't had a real snow in like five years here! I'm happy.**

**Rachel's POV… I hope you liked it. I based Rachel's feelings on any girl who has been rejected. I mean seriously, it's Edward. How could you not fall in love with him? Wouldn't you have the same reaction if you knew Edward and he had Bella and not you? Trust me, this little infatuation will play into the next story in this three story thingamabob.**

**PS. I told my friend Rachel that she was in my story and that no one was gonna like her after his story. She said "Hey, don't make me the bad guy." **

**I laughed and told her that there was no possible way for her to be the good guy. "You love Edward, you're not Bella. Point blank!"**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	10. Revenge is sticky?

**A/N: You didn't think I would forget about the girl's revenge on the boys did you? **

* * *

Chapter 10

I picked up my stuff and headed to the shower. I turned to leave when Rose, Alice, Nancy, and Conley walked through the door. They had bright smiles on their faces as they headed toward their beds.

"Girls call showers first." Alice placed dibs.

Edward shrugged. "Fine, I'll tell the guys." He gave me a quick peck on the lips and then he was gone.

Conley held up a finger and as soon as we heard the guy's cabin door shut she started babbling at an almost incomprehensible speed. "Okay, so we'll take a shower and then we'll put our plan into action. Any questions?"

Nancy raised her hand. "Um, what plan?"

Conley's eyes lit up. "Revenge for turning all our alarms on this morning."

Nancy nodded. "Ah, okay, continue."

Conley nodded. "Okay so Me, Alice, and Rose should grab the clothes and Bella, Nancy, and…" she paused and looked around. "Where's Rachel."

Nancy shrugged. "Maybe she went to talk to Tootsie."

Conley didn't question it. "Probably. Okay so Nancy and Bella will stay in here to open the windows and lock the door behind us when we make a dash for it."

We all nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan." I said.

Conley grinned and looked at me. "I'd ask you to help us get the guy's clothes but you'd trip on a tree root and get us all caught." She burst out laughing.

I shrugged. "That sounds about right."

We grabbed our things and headed toward the bathhouse. Nancy glanced curiously back and forth from the lodge to the bathhouse and then just shook her head. I knew she was looking for Rachel.

Ten minutes later we were finishes with our showers. I pulled my hair up into a messy wet bun and headed toward the cabin with Nancy.

"Hey guys, the girls are done." Emmett prompted the guys as he watched us walk into the cabin though the window.

Nancy and I opened the window and watched as the guys trailed past us one by one with only their clothes, shampoo, and towels. I was glad that the showers were set up with a cubical to get dressed and then the showers. It made the girl's job easier.

Nancy and I sat in awkward silence as she looked at me and then back out toward the lodge. I didn't know if she knew about Rachel's infatuation with my boyfriend but I could tell the situation was weird for her.

Conley burst through the door a little winded with Alice and Rose right behind her. She held an armful of clothes while Alice and Rose held up more clothes and then towels. Yeah, this would be great.

* * *

EPOV

I turned off the shower and stepped into the curtained cubical. I reached for my towel and then looked when my hand didn't find it. I looked down to see if it had dropped to the floor, nope… nothing. Showers turned off all around me and I wondered if maybe it was just me.

"Aw crap, they took my stuff." Jake groaned.

"This has Conley written all over it." Jordan smapped.

Emmett laughed. "It's okay boys, we'll do like the cavemen. We'll air dry."

I stuck my head out the curtain to see Emmett walking around naked as he headed toward the sink to brush his teeth.

"Ew Emmett, put that thing away!" I groaned throwing a washrag at him.

He dodged it and turned on the sink to brush his teeth. "Well what do you suppose we do?" He asked as he slid the brush into his mouth.

Jasper stuck his head out of his curtain. "I don't know, we could always make a run for it." He suggested.

"Absolutely not." Jordan said.

"Edwa.. un." Emmett said as he spat out the paste. "He's the fastest."

My mouth fell open. "Ha ha funny. Not going to happen."

Jonathan stuck his head out of his curtain. "I agree, all who votes Edward say I."

A chorus of "I" rang out through the room as my supposed friends fed me to the sharks. I could always run around the back I supposed. No, I had to stay firm. If one goes we all go.

"No." I concluded slipping back into my curtained cubical.

Heavy footprints neared me and my curtain rustled. "Don't make me make you." Em threatened.

I shrunk back. "You wouldn't dare."

Emmett laughed. "Remember third grade?" He asked.

A vivid image of me hanging on a flagpole by my underwear filled my head. Yes, we didn't' need a repeat of that did we? Absolutely not.

"Fine, I'm going." I threw my hands up.

I figured I was gone insane anyway. I took a deep breath and dashed out the door with my manhood flying in the wind.

* * *

RPOV (Rachel)

I pulled myself together and climbed out of the back seat of my car. I leaned down to check my reflection in the mirror and waited for the puffiness to leave my eyes.

"You can do this Rachel." I said to myself trying to prep myself for facing them again.

I stood up straight and headed toward the cabin with my head held high. I only tripped once coming out of the parking lot and I proceeded to pull myself up. I moved slower toward the cabin and checked my footing in the dark night.

I looked straight ahead and my mind was completely deflowered.

Coming around the side of the girl's cabin was Edward completely naked. It was like watching Adonis himself come to life as he raced toward the guy's cabin. I heard catcalls from Conley but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I instinctively shrugged back into the bush so he wouldn't be able to see me as he neared me.

Right as he was about five feet away from me my foot caught on a root and I fell backwards into the bush. I small squeal escaped from my mouth and I struggled to free myself from the web of leaves and twigs.

The cabin door slammed and my phone buzzed in my pocket. I reached for it surprised that I had service but a fat branch blocked my hand. That's when I felt something brush by my foot.

"Stay completely still." I heard a high pitched voice warn me.

I turned to see Alice standing a few feet away from me with a terrified look on her face. She was flanked by Bella and Rose, they each had on the same expression.

"What is it?" I asked my voice cracking in between.

"Alice, go get Edward and Jake." Rose commanded her.

Alice gave a quick nod and took off like a gazelle running from a predator. I waited in complete silence and concentrated on being still when I heard a low hiss from under me. My muscles tensed up and my eyes hurt from not blinking.

"Rachel, don't move." Edward's soothing brought me out of my head.

"I couldn't if I wanted to." I said a little peeved. I also took time to notice he was fully dressed in shorts and a t-shirt,

Edward chuckled. "Okay, you have a snake by you foot." He said giving me the news I most wanted to forget.

I gulped. "What kind?"

He shrugged his eyes locking with mine. "I don't know, it's too dark to tell." He said stepping toward me.

I started hyperventilating then. The possibility that the very thing next to my foot could be as dangerous as a cottonmouth registered and it was too much. "I'm scared." I whispered as I felt the tears prick at the corner of my eyes.

"Jake's here." Bella prompted Edward as she pulled at his arm. I could see the worry in her eyes. She was scared he'd do something stupid and get hurt.

Edward glanced back at her and immediately stepped away from me and pulled Bella into his arms. She nestled into his chest and he kissed the top of her head whispering something too low for me to hear.

"Watch out everyone." Jake's husky voice broke the mood and he came out with a long dark object in his hand. I didn't know what it was but it shined in the light between the cabins.

He fumbled with it in his hand and then light was shone down by my feet. I heard sighs of relief all around me as Jake picked up a long stick and started prodding around by my feet. I heard another hiss and then in one quick movement Jake jerked me away from my entanglement of leaves and sticks.

Soon I was pulled into large arms and I quickly shied away from the bush. "It was just a rat snake." Jake assured me patting me on the back.

I nodded quickly and then picked up what was left of my dignity and marched back toward the counselor's cabin. I'm sure I would get the Spanish inquisition from Nancy and Conley but all I wanted to do for the moment was scrub away this horrid day.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I know I've been very late updating and I'm aware that this chapter sucked. I've been really sore from PE so it hurts to walk, sit down, stand up, and do pretty much anything else physical.**

**I'm going to Gatlinburg on Thursday with my youth group to Accelerant so I can't wait! I'm super excited.**

**Don't hate me too much!**

**Review (even if they're bad)**

**Kayla**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE SORRY!

**A/N: Okay I just wanna say I'm super sorry for not updating in like what… two or three weeks? Well it's partially my fault, and partially not my fault.**

**I'm a hopeless habbo addict and I'm practically on there most of the time. I was planning on updating last week but my dad redid my computer and all my files are wiped away plus I don't have internet on there. I'm currently using my family's laptop as my temporary computer till mine gets all better. Anyway I had that conference to go to (which was amazing) and then the second was my birthday! I had tons of homework to make up and then my party was Saturday so I've been totally busy. **

**Also if you're rooting for "Relentless" to come out... my inspiration was there at the conference (cough cough fresh fire guy!)**

* * *

**Let me tell you about fresh fire guy... This was a conversation me and my friend Brandon had at lunch over this guy.**

**Me: So did i tell you about fresh fire guy?**

Brandon: No, who's fresh fire guy?

**Me: This guy from fresh fire. He was the guitar player and he was gorgeous!**

Brandon: Really?

**Me: Yes, if i were gonna pick an Edward, i'd be him.**

Brandon: Wow.

**Me: Yes, he's just one of thoes guys that no matter your.... (long pause) orentation... you just look at him and say... OMG! That guy is gorgeous! **

Brandon: (Wild laughter)

One of my youth group leaders went up to this guy and said... "Hi, are you fresh fire guy?"

Then the next day she went up to him... "Hi again, my girls want some information on you. They want your name, what school you go to, and whether or not you have a facebook or myspace."

Needless to say... i added him to facebook! Woot woo!

* * *

**It's hard to type on a laptop if you're not use to it and I promise that I'll try to update possibly this week. Please forgive me!**

**Kayla**

**PS… besides you have to read! Let's just say Rachel gets herself hurt again, Mike decides to show up, and Edward is with Rachel and Conley at the hospital!**

**Have I got you hooked? Well I hope so!**


	12. Superhero

**A/N: Thanks for being the wonderfully wonderful reviewers that I know and love! I promised myself not to get on Habbo until I successfully posted another chapter. I have Mountain Dew and peanut butter M&Ms to help me get through it!**

* * *

Chapter 11

BPOV (A week later)

Edward and I were walking out of the mess hall hand in hand when Tootsie approached us. Sweat glistened on her ebony arms as she firmly situated the straw hat on her head.

"Looks like fourth and fifth grade camp along with middle school camps are cancelled." She stated glumly looking over the water.

Shock crossed my face. "Why?" Not that I was looking forward to hormonal preteens.

She shrugged. "Well, I didn't want to share this with you, but it seems like the number of campers have been lax this year. The sad thing is it's not just for summer camp. Troops haven't been coming here in awhile." She sighed. "I'm afraid the owner's going to sell it."

"How awful." I commented as my eyes scanned the trees just in time to see a bright pink t-shirt coming toward us.

"Edward, Edward." Jordan breathed out as he headed toward us bending over to catch his breath.

"You alright there Jordan?" Edward asked while patting him tentatively on the back.

"Rachel… trail… ankle… nature walk." He huffed out trying to catch his breath still.

"Where's Jake?" I asked him bluntly.

"Conley." He said standing straight now as his breath came in steadier. "She got stuck on some thorns so he's dressing her wounds."

Edward looked at me with helpless eyes and then focused them back on the woods. "Go play superhero." I forced myself to say.

He bent down and quickly placed a kiss on my forehead. Jordan collapsed on the ground and I laughed because everything he did, he over exaggerated. I turned on my heel and headed toward the cabin. I decided I would call Carlisle and Esme to see how things were and also to see if we had any mail.

I stepped out of the humid summer day and into the cooler cabin. I took a couple of steps and sat down on the floor as I searched through my bags for my phone. I picked it up and the missed call notification flashed on the small screen. I clicked a couple of buttons and a familiar name flashed on the screen. I smiled and was glad Riley had called. I hit send and waited until I heard his happy voice.

"Bella?" He asked as if he hadn't seen me in months.

"Hey Riley." I smiled as I hopped up on my bed.

"How's North Carolina?" He asked tentatively. His tone was guarded.

"Humid." I answered as I remembered the sweat the rolled off of everyone in the hot sun. "How's Forks?"

Riley chuckled then took a deep breath. "I wouldn't know. I'm in California."

I gasped. "Ah, why are you in California?" I was curious, vacation maybe?

"Looking at job offers actually." He replied nonchalantly.

This struck a chord in me. "Are you serious?" My voice came out as almost a squeal.

He laughed once again. "Well I figured when you accept that scholarship then you'll want to know someone here." He paused. "Because I'm assuming you're going to take the scholarship."

I sighed as I laid back. My head hit the pillow and my eyes traced patterns in the rough wooded ceiling. "I'm thinking about it." I said out loud for the first time.

Riley sighed. "I'm glad. This is a big opportunity for anyone. What did Edward say?" He asked.

I groaned. "He told me to go for it."

Riley chuckled. "See, I knew he would."

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me. "Yeah, a modern day fortune teller." I paused. "So why are you moving to the sunny state?" I asked.

"To follow your darling." He said then laughed. "No, I was thinking about taking night classes at Stanford." He paused. "I'm thinking of becoming a school counselor or something."

That was just like Riley. Of course he'd be the one to help teenagers with their problems. I probably could of used someone like him in my time of need. It seemed as if my old life was an eerie nightmare just waiting to pounce back in my face. It seemed stupid though I was safe now.

"You there Bella?" Riley asked his voice a little concerned.

"Yeah, sorry just thinking." I replied a little distracted.

Riley seemed to understand. "Okay well I'm headed to an interview so I'm going to let you go."

I looked at my watch and saw it was two here. That meant it was eleven over where he was. "Okay, bye Riley."

"Bye Bells." He said and I heard the car door slam.

"Good luck." I told him but the silence stopped and I heard the click of the end button. "Or not." I laughed as I rolled onto my stomach searching through my contacts for Esme and Carlisle.

I successfully found the number and hit the send button. I heard the phone pick up and then Esme's soothing voice filled my ear.

"Hello, Cullen's residence." She seemed tired.

"Hi Esme, is Bella." Esme gasped. "Oh, what a wonderful surprise."

I smiled loving the instant warmness that Esme had. "Hey, how are you? You sound tired." I commented.

She yawned. "Yes, well one of our neighbors' father is in the hospital so I've been watching their children. I forgot how much work it was to raise young ones."

I laughed. "Oh, well at least now you're sure you don't want anymore." We hadn't mentioned my pregnancy scare to Esme or Carlisle. It was better that only Alice, Riley, Edward, and I knew about it.

She laughed. "I knew that after Edward darling, he was so hard to potty train."

I could imagine a pale baby faced boy with striking green eyes as he ran around the house with his pants down screaming. I hoped that one day that would be our little boy running round the house screaming. There was a sharp pang in my stomach and I placed my hand on my flat stomach and rubbed it nostalgically.

"Oh dear I forgot to tell you." Esme interrupted my little daydream. "We've got some mail that was forwarded to our house from Forks. There's a letter from Stanford addressed to you. It looks rather formal."

I sat up with a little excitement. "Oh, well I might come by to get it soon." I made a mental note.

"Oh, okay just tell me when so I make sure to be home." She said then I heard a loud crash. "Oh dear, the kids just broke Carlisle's grandmother's vase."

I was amazed at how her voice was even calm when she was dealing with crazy kids. What I wouldn't give for her patience. "Well I'll let you go then." I said hoping her house wasn't too destroyed.

"Okay sweetie. I'll tell Carlisle you called." She said and I heard her struggling with something, probably a kid.

"Thanks Esme. Bye." I said feeling bad for her.

She hung up without a goodbye and I understood. She had a lot on her plate trying to watch children. I had been doing it for two weeks and I was worn slam out. I didn't even have to keep them in my house. They had the whole outdoors to explore.

I climbed down from my bed to go look for Conley. I hoped she would let me borrow her car, doubted it, but a girl could try. I quickly put my phone on my bag and slipped on some flip-flops.

There were some kids idly sitting on the ground while others sat on the lodge porch. I didn't see any counselors in sight. "Where is everyone?" I asked out loud.

All heads turned to the lodge and I caught a glimpse of bronze hair through one of the windows. I headed toward the lodge anxious to see how bad off Conley and Rachel were. Well, I wasn't too worried about Rachel, but I was worried about Conley.

I took the steps one at a time and cautiously opened the front door. I stepped into the cool AC and saw everyone gathered around a table. I picked up my step and wedged myself in between Emmett and Jasper so I could se what was going on.

"We need to take her to the hospital just in case." Nancy insisted always being the smart one.

"I'm fine. I'm sure it's just a sprain." Rachel insisted.

Edward gently held her ankle and I saw that it was swollen. He had plenty of practice doing this with me. "I don't know if it's broken but Nancy's right. We should probably take her to the hospital."

Rachel clenched her teeth together and winced with pain. "I just want something for the pain. I'll be fine."

Tootsie elbowed herself through the circle of teenagers. "No Edward's right. Let's take Rachel to the hospital."

"Conley too." Jake inserted earning a glare from Conley.

Tootsie agreed. "Yeah those cuts look bad." This brought my attention to the deep gashes on Conley's right leg. There were purple bruises all around the cuts and dried blood laid on the perimeter. The look of it made me nauseous.

"I'll drive." Jake volunteered.

Alice shook her head. "No, we'll have to go to Dad's hospital and we need to stop by there anyway. Let me drive."

Jasper pulled Alice close to him. "No way, it's our night off."

Edward sighed and for the first time since I walked in the room his eyes fell on me. "I guess I could take them."

I tried to put on my happy façade once again but it just wasn't showing this time. "Go play superhero." I whispered inaudibly.

He smiled weakly and despite Rachel's protesting he scooped her up in his arms. She giggled and held tightly to his shoulders with a wide grin on her face. A slight flush covered her cheeks and her olive skin was perfectly clear despite the humid temperatures. It was hard to deny how pretty she was.

Jake slithered his arms under Conley's arms and picked her up as Edward had Rachel. Nancy held the door for each of them as they left the lodge. I sat down on one of the old couches in the lobby and hugged my legs to my chest.

Is this what was to become of Edward's life when I was gone from it?

* * *

**A/N: So i broke my promise by the time i reached the bottom of this. I got on Habbo, but i was working on this while i was on habbo so it all works out! This is more than i promised and i hope this can hold you over until my PC gets fixed. BTW... I hope you liked my little plotline twist. Hey, at least you got it today!**

**Kayla**


	13. Themed Idols

**A/N: Hmmmm, so what should happen next? I'm thinking we need a little girl time!**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Come on babe, you gotta get up." Alice whispered pulling on my arm.

I broke from my thoughts and was vaguely aware of my surroundings. Salty tears blurred my vision and I try furiously to wipe them away as silent sobs overtook my body.

"What's wrong with her?" I recognized Rose's voice.

I felt as if I were going into hysteria. My mind was leaving me and I could only think of what I wanted to do, then what I needed to do. The choice between hurt and pain, good and better. Neither way would I win. If I went to Stanford I'd get my dream and Rachel would inevitably get Edward. If I went with Edward… I thought back to the past week… Rachel might still get Edward.

"Maybe you should slap her." Emmett interjected and the yelling broke the haze around me.

"No, I'm up." I said miserably as I wiped the remaining tears from my eyes. I stretched my legs out and heard them pop from not being moved for a while. I stood up and headed out the door. I was unsuccessful in my quest because Jasper blocked the exit with apologetic eyes.

"I think we need a girl's night out." Alice said

"I agree." Tootsie said coming into the room and glancing at me suspiciously. "Go on and get Nancy, the boys and I can watch the girls."

Alice and Jasper exchanged a silent conversation and he nodded once. Rose stood on her tiptoes and Emmett leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips. Then each of them turned toward me and hooked their arms around mine, one on each side.

"Na-ncy!" Alice's singsong voice called over the clearing. I spotted Nancy playing volleyball with a group of girls around her as they bumped the ball back and forth.

"Al-ice!" Nancy called back in the same singsong voice.

"Girls night!" She called waving her over.

Nancy excused herself from the game and skipped over toward us. "What inspired this?" She asked in a delightful tone. That's what I really liked about Nancy. She was a very happy person and she got along with pretty much anyone.

Alice shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm feeling some taco bell!" She smiled knowing it was my favorite fast food restaurant.

Nancy nodded. "I could go for some cheesy potatoes and chicken tacos." Nancy didn't eat red meat.

We made a beeline to the cabin and soon Alice was ransacking our clothes looking for appropriate outfits for all three of us. The plan was dinner, shopping, and then possibly dancing if we could find a good place and some cute boys. Of course, I was a little bias on to what I thought was cute.

Alice somehow made four areopostalish shirts in different bright colors materialize from out of her suitcase. She tossed one to each of us and without question we grabbed some jeans out of our suitcases and a pair of shoes out and headed toward the bathhouse. Alice instead she do everything, that meant hair and makeup.

Apparently it was themed girls night out.

* * *

EPOV

"I can't believe you're making me go to the freakin' hospital!" Conley complained from the backseat.

"Tell me about it." Rachel huffed from next to me. I expertly maneuvered the car down the winding road.

"You had a reason to go." Conley snapped at her.

Rachel ignored her comment and leaned up to turn the radio on. She flipped through a couple of stations till she found one. "Hey, I forgot about this station." She smiled as I noticed a punk version of "Livin' on a Prayer".

"We've got to hold on, to what we've got." I sung with the band.

"I love this song!" Rachel and Conley both said at the same time.

I shut my mouth and Rachel opened hers to sing. She sung with the lyrics and I had never heard such a sound. I found myself staring at her in awe. Why had she not applied to Julliard with that voice? She should at least try American Idol or something.

The song came to an end and she looked at me. "Oh my God Edward!"

"What?" I asked as I shook my head trying to get the rampaging questions under control.

"Watch the road!" She screamed in horror.

I glanced back at the road. "I am watching the road." I paused. "Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" I asked vaguely aware that Jake and Conley were talking in whispers in the backseat.

She shrugged. "I thought you knew."

I looked at her full in the eyes. "Why aren't you going to Julliard with Conley? You know you could get in."

She tilted her head back toward the window and seemed to be looking through the dense layer of trees. "My parents taught me to live on stability." She answered simply.

I guess I could understand the point she was coming from. Of course any parent would want their child to rely on stability. I knew Rachel came from a middle class family. Her mom worked at the courthouse and her dad was a corrections officer at the prison. Her dad was also the music minister at their church. Money wasn't like it was in my family. I strongly believe my parents would teach stability if they didn't have the money.

"Besides, if Rachel were in any of my classes then I'd fail in comparison to her." Conley joked from the backseat.

Rachel leaned up to change the station and a new hit came on that no one recognized. Rachel's eyes fluttered from sleep depravation and I saw Conley not so subtly snuggle into Jake's arms. I listened to the thrum of the engine and swerved around the sharp curves.

* * *

BPOV

"Mary Alice Cullen, I am NOT going out in public like this." I screamed at Alice as I examined myself in the mirror.

"I agree." Nancy said as she came out looking similar to me. Alice had done our hair in a crazy emo fashion. I'm sure she used a whole can of hairspray to make my hair stay on top of my hair like that.

Rose came out looking like Nancy and me, but yet she still looked amazing. Her blonde hair was messily arranged on top of her head as ours was and she wore the exact same outfit as us except she had a different color shirt. We all had different color shirts.

The shirts were different colors with colored bubble letters down the side and across the bottom. Alice had somehow managed to make four pair of skinny jeans appear and also four pair of matching flats that all matched our shirt colors. She was amazing.

Alice held the flat iron in her hair and sprayed the hairspray all over her head. The potent smell filled my nostrils and I started coughing. It was that kind of hairspray that just begged for o-zone layer depletion.

"Ready girls?" Alice asked as she pulled the utensils from her hair.

We nodded and followed her back to the cabin in silence knowing that we wouldn't be able to win the fight. We gathered our purses and cell phones and I took a deep intake of breath to see if I would be able to make it.

"Um guys?" Nancy asked when we reached the parking spaces.

"Yeah?" Alice asked turning around to look at her questioningly.

"What car are we taking?" Nancy asked a little puzzled.

Alice scanned the cars until her eyes landed on Conley's Camaro. "We'll take Conley's car." Alice grinned walking toward it.

Nancy stopped in her tracks. "Um, er, Alice?" She asked a little hesitantly.

"Yes dear?" Alice asked. I could see the annoyance in her eyes.

"You do know we can't take Conley's car right?" She asked as if Alice were stupid.

Alice shrugged. "The keys under he license plate. Why can't we?"

Nancy shook her head in either defeat or amazement. "It's your head." She said while following us to Conley's very expensive car.

I climbed in the back with Nancy and Rose took shotgun. Alice's thin body slid into the front seat of the Camaro and she glanced back at Nancy.

"Don't worry Nancy, I drive like a pro." She winked and then stated the engine. The car came to life and Alice pressed the gas pedal a couple of time and we listened to the car rev. I knew there were only three possible outcomes to this night.

One, Conley would catch us and kill us.

Two, we'd end up drunk and in jail.

Or three, we would actually have fun and that this night would be a night to remember.

I looked up and met Alice's eyes for a long second. The glint in her eye told me she was betting on outcome three.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, so I started this yesterday but I just finished it today. I write best really late at night, which doesn't make sense because I'm so tired, it's not even funny. 5:50 am comes early in the morning and I wake up every morning at that time.**

**Hope it doesn't sound like mush.**

**Kayla**


	14. Four girls Camp Hardee

**(This A/N was written yesterday but the login was down on this site.)**  
**A/N: My parents are at a night class right now so I'm sneaking on their computer in order to write this. Anyway I was thinking and a few months back one of my reviewers mentioned fictionpress to me. I took a look at it last night and I'm really thinking about writing for fictionpress rather than fanfiction. I love Twi-fis and all but I really want a chance to get my own work out there. Anyway I promise I won't stop writing right here and now. I will finish this story and the story that comes after this one. Now here's where you all come in. Should I wait and do "Worthy Intentions" as my own story (which will allow so many other possibilities) or should I just write it as the usual Twilight fanfiction? I am for sure going to write "Relentless" on fiction press because there are so many possibilities to put in there. Anyway think about this and tell me what you think.**

**PS…. I should have Word back on my computer by this weekend if not earlier.**

* * *

Chapter 13

I turned the volume up on my iPod in a useless effort to drown out the chronic coughing, sneezing, and wheezing. All my life my dad had worked in the hospital and I still wasn't use to the tragedies that happened here on a daily basis. When my dad tried to push me toward the medical field I knew at that very moment that being around the sick just wasn't my thing.

My eyes scanned the room until they landed on a woman with a young boy sitting next to her. He held on to his stuffed bear tightly and I could see the fear in his eyes. His mother on the other hand looked bored. She smacked her bright pick bubble gum and flipped through a seventeen magazine. It blew me away the lack of care someone could show their kid.

I looked down at the clock and saw it was close to seven. My stomach grumbled and I knew that I should probably eat. I sat up and my joints cracked from sitting for so long. I stretched and yawned involuntarily and headed toward the nurse's station to see where Conley and Rachel were at on their examinations.

"What can I do you for deary?" The old woman looked up from the files she was handling.

"Yes, I was wondering if Conley Bolton or Rachel Turner were done with their examinations yet." I stated as the double doors slid open. A gentle summer breeze caught us sending in the sounds from the roads.

The lady clicked a couple of times and then scrunched her nose. "Hm, well I don't seem to be getting in their charts." She paused. "They'll probably be a little longer though."

I nodded. "Thanks."

I stepped out of the ER and followed the signs to find the cafeteria. I rounded a corner and saw that my dad was coming around the opposite corner. He was flipping through a chart and his eyes scanned it circumspectly.

"Nice to see you too Dad." I stopped as my father was almost about to knock into me.

"Edward?" He asked pulling his eyes from his work. "Why are you here?" He asked his expression growing a little worried. "Is Bella okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "Bella's perfect Dad. She's still at camp. Conley and one of her friends got hurt on the nature trail and I drove them here."

He nodded. "Ah, I see." He paused studying my face and posture. "So, how's camp?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Well apparently we have two weeks off. Tootsie said that not enough people signed up for later elementary and middle school camp."

Carlisle tilted his head. "Well then, you kids should stop by the house. Esme would love that you know."

I nodded. "Yeah, we were planning on it."

A loud beeping sound came across the intercom and Carlisle's headshot up as a voice came over the intercom.

"We need all ER personnel on station now. Code Blue!" The voice emphasized the last words and Carlisle started back from where I came from. He started jogging now.

My heart sunk with worry. I didn't know what a code blue was, but no codes could be good right? I jogged behind my father and came to the arch where the waiting room meets the hallway.

Carlisle was on a red phone with someone. I could just make out a few words as other people in the emergency room stood up as red lights flashed through the thick windows.

"Four girls… wrapped around a tree… Camp Hardee."

* * *

BPOV

Alice pulled out of the swiftly out of the rocky driveway and her eyes lit up with the horsepower under her control. She smiled and pushed the car faster as she rounded the curves dangerously close to loosing control.

"Slow down Alice!" I screamed at her from the back seat.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on Bella, live a little."

She whipped around the next corner and felt my stomach hit my throat. I clutched the seat nervously and I saw Nancy doing the same thing. She was sitting behind Alice and she quickly unbuckled and slid over to the middle seat. I didn't understand what she was doing and then she buckled the middle seat grabbing on to my arm. She wanted something to hold on to.

I focused on my breathing and wondered what Edward would say if he found his sister was driving dangerously fast around the sharp curves. That sent me into an unexplained fit of giggles. He'd probably tell me to get over it.

My body got use to the rough jerking and the thrum of the engine. It was about a thirty-minute drive to town at Edward speed, and an hour going Conley speed. Alice whipped around the next corner and I longed for Edward to be there to keep me from completely flipping out.

All of a sudden the tires screeched and I felt my body unwillingly being thrown into a different direction. My head hit the window and I jerked back as the car filled with screams and prayers. I looked out the window just in time to see the tree coming toward both Rosalie and me.

Time seemed to slow as I heard Nancy's confident words of prayer.

"Lord, please protect us. Lord please, don't let this be our time to go." Nancy's voice rose through the cars and silent sobs broke through as she saw our fate coming toward us.

I looked up let the tremors take me over. I braced myself for the impact as I hard the crunch of the impact. My body seemed numb just for a second before a branch flew through the window causing the glass to cut into the right side of my body and those around me.

I closed my eyes tightly and the pain over came me. I remember someone speaking of a cell phone and then the slamming of the car door. My senses were fuzzed and I didn't know how long it was when there was a loud noise and then the bittersweet sound of crushing metal.

"Can you hear me sweetie?" A man's rustic voice asked me urgently.

"Edward?" I asked as I tried to move.

"No honey, we're going to get you help okay?" He asked me. "Keep talking to my honey. Don't fall asleep."

There was a shrill moan of hurt and rage. "It's my fault. It's my fault." The soprano voice cried in anguish.

"Sweetie keep talking to me." The man urged me.

I felt the edge of darkness start to pull at me. It urged me into sleep. Where there was darkness, there was no pain. It urged me to come in to the warm darkness. I yearned for the darkness.

"Bella." The soprano voice groaned. "Bella, please stay with me. I'm sorry Bella." She cried in pain.

"Alice?" I asked as I put a face to the voice. "Alice, where's Edward?" I asked dreamily. I couldn't understand why he wasn't here to protect me. Edward was always there when I needed him the most.

"I know, you'll see him soon." She assured me and I felt her small hand on my good cheek.

I tried to open my eyes but I only succeeded in opening one. The right side of my face hurt badly and it felt as if my eye were glued shut. A bright light came from somewhere and then I felt the quick jerky movements once again. These movements were more precise though. These were the movements of people who had driven these roads numerous times.

I turned to look when a small cold hand grabbed mine. I looked and saw Alice's face bright red with emotion. Her hair was hay stacked all over her head and she broke out in another high moan as the tears over took her body.

Soon she was pulled away from me as the sudden realization of where I was hit me. I was laying on a gurney and I felt myself being pulled out of what I assumed was the ambulance. Strong sure hands placed me on a wheeled cart and the automatic doors swished open.

That's when I heard it. It was the broke sob of an angel.

* * *

**A/N: I know that last part was a little confusing but what do you expect? She just got in a car wreck where the tree hit the side she and Rose sat on. Anyway don't kill me for not updating. I'm going to try to update as soon as I can. It might end up being this weekend or maybe next Monday. Anyway think about what I said with the fictionpress thing and as always, review!**

**Kayla**


	15. Emergency Prayers

**A/N: So, a little excited are we? Well why don't we just see what happens to Bella, Rose, Nancy, and Alice.**

* * *

Chapter 14

EPOV

I watched as the Medics pulled in the first girl strapped in a gurney. It took me two glances to see that the girl on the gurney was Bella. Half her face was distorted with cuts and blood and I could see the blood that was flowing from her face and head. A sob shook through me as I remembered the night I had rescued her from her own personal nightmare. Her body had been bloody as it is now and I couldn't believe I hadn't protected her from this.

I watched the worry on Carlisle's face slowly slip into determination. I watched as he shouted back and forth between the nurses and surgeons as they burst through the second set of double doors heading toward the operating room. I had to have confidence in Carlisle. I knew that he'd do whatever he could to help her.

Some more medics pulled in another gurney. Another stream of doctors and nurses pushed past me and crowded around the next gurney. I stretched on my tiptoes and my eyes darted toward the gurney. I only caught a wisp of blood red hair and I knew instantly that it was Rosalie. My stomach churned with disgust at what more could happen to Alice and Nancy.

The glass doors slid open again and Alice and Nancy limped in with the help of two men. Alice's eyes met mine and a fountain of tears flowed from her already puffy eyes.

"Oh Edward." Alice sobbed falling into my arms. "I'm so sorry Edward, it's all my fault."

I held my sister's frail figure to my body and tried to comfort her. "It's okay Alice." I assured her softly rubbing circles onto her back. "I know honey, it's okay."

Nancy limped past us and sat down in one of the waiting room chairs. Usually it was routine for the ER nurses to do a check up on every victim of an accident as soon as possible but everyone was working on Bella and Rosalie.

The thought brought the vivid memory of Bella's mangled body back into my mind. I found a few ways of coping, but only once was feasible. Sadly all I could do was block out the pain and stay strong for Alice and Nancy.

Through all the chaos I saw Jake push through the frenzied crowd. Conley limped beside him and they each dawned a confused expression. Conley's eyes took in a very traumatized Alice and I'm sure my terrified expression. She looked at Nancy who had blood on the side of her face and the bruises on her arms. Recognition dawned her face and it instantly drained of color.

"Edward?" She spoke unsteadily.

* * *

RPOV

My doctor's eyes lit up with surprise as the announcement came over the intercom. "I'll be back to fit you for your cast shortly." He blurted out quickly as he stole out of the room.

He was too busy to shut the door and I watched as doctors rushed past pulling a bed with them. I shrugged it off and my eyes roamed around the room. On the ceiling were amusing pictures with birds, rabbits, and guinea pigs. They had little jokes and clichés on them that were so corny you wanted to laugh.

The walls were covered with diagrams showing the various body systems. The next wall had a sink and syringe discard cabinet. The thought of needles made me cringe and I let my eyes wander over to the pictures of the female reproductive system. Memories of biology with Mrs. Bottoms came replaying in my head.

I could hear the clamor of whatever the code blue was echoing through the hallways. "She's loosing too much blood." A man's voice cried.

"Stay with us Bella, stay with us." The same voice cried.

There was a soft knock on my door and I pulled my eyes away from the walls. Conley stood in the doorway with puffy red eyes. She saw me and fresh tears filled her eyes.

"Rachel?" Her voice cracked and I opened my arms to her. She came to sit next to me and wrapped her arms around me as sobs racked her body.

"What's wrong?" I asked her while hugging her tight to my body. For as long as I could remember Conley had always run to me when she was upset or scared.

"It's Bella and Rosalie. They got in a car wreck." She blurted out as a fresh round of sobs filled the small room.

I let the shock overtake me and I hugged her tighter. "Oh Conley." I gasped as I felt tears prick at the sides of my eyes. "When? How? Where?" I managed to gasp out.

"Just an hour ago." She whispered as her sobs quieted. "They took my car… Alice rounded the curb too quickly."

"And you're breaks weren't working properly." I finished her sentence. Conley was extra picky about who drove her car not because it was expensive, which it was, but that the breaks weren't working to full potential and she hadn't gotten a chance to run by the auto shop back at home.

"It's all my fault." She whispered inaudibly. "I should have gotten the breaks fixed earlier."

I gripped her arms tightly and looked into her eyes. "Don't say that. Don't bring this on yourself. It's not your fault Conley."

There was another soft knock on the door and Nancy limped in. "Edward called Emmett and Jasper. They're coming." She closed the door behind her and took in both Rachel and mine's somber expressions.

Without another word she took a seat in the doctor's rolling chair. She took one of my hands and one of Rachel's hand. "Bella's not doing so well. She's lost a lot of blood and the right side of her face is going to need surgery." She whispered. "Rose is going to pull through. The window only cut her in a couple places on the back of her neck. The middle column between the doors got most of the tree."

She looked me in the eye. "I called the Pastor." She said softly eying my expression. "He's going to start prayer." She paused again. "He said we should pray too."

I nodded and squeezed both Conley and Nancy's hands. I took a deep breath. "Lord, we come to you…"

* * *

EPOV

I hung up with Emmett and Jasper feeling horrid for having to be the one to give them the news. Esme had showed up sometime while I was gone and she was rocking Alice softly back and forth trying to calm her fit.

The emergency room frenzy hadn't calmed down much and there were doctors and nurses running back and forth calling for backup and that sort of stuff. I avoided them and slipped through the glass doors and into the cool evening.

I leaned back against the cool cement wall and slid down until my bottom touched the ground. Here in the dark I could admit that I was scared of loosing Bella. Here I could admit to how much pain it caused me to see her in pain. Here I could admit how much I needed her to be with me. Here in the dark I could surrender.

I thought back to the last time I had worried this much about Bella. My thoughts only brought me back to that first night in Forks. It was the night that against her pleads I snuck into her small room and found her pained bleeding body. It was the night I promised that I would never let her be in such pain again. That was supposed to be the last night she would ever have to fear for her life. I had failed.

I remembered that night Emmett and I had rescued from near death. I remember Alice's tears over the girl she didn't know and Emmett's watery eyes. I remembered of so clearly Renee's words as she called Bella worthless and the puffy scars that Bella had inflicted upon her self with razors.

Then there were the gunshots. I remembered thinking that Bella was going to choose my goof of a brother over me. I remember the envy I felt when I thought he was going to win her heart.

I remembered the first time she slept in my bed. I concentrated on her soft breathing until her scream broke me from my dream. I wasn't sure what to do but I tried to be there for her. Terror filled her eyes at the awful dream and I tried to calm her the best I could. It wasn't enough though. I remember wanting to hold her in my arms and take the pain away. I remember the regret I had when I couldn't.

Then I remember finding the razor in her bathroom. Black dried blood was crusted over the sharp edges of the razor and I remember the anger I felt toward everything. She had tried to take her life because she believed she was worthless. If she had just cut a little deeper or if she had gotten to a vein, she could of killed herself. She wouldn't be here with me.

Headlights flashed over the building and blindingly pulled me from the bittersweet memories. The truck flew by me at a ridiculous pace for a hospital parking lot. The truck whipped into the closest parking spot and I large form unfolded from the truck while a tall figure came out of the passenger's side.

"Dude, you're never driving again." I recognized Jasper's irritated voice.

"Dude, shut your face." Emmett answered back.

I pulled myself up and decided it was time to face the facts. I pulled away from the cement wall and waited for Emmett and Jasper to reach me.

"How are they?" Emmett asked as soon as he was close enough to make out my form.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure." I answered honestly.

Emmett closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Jasper seemed to test the waters of emotions thought it only made me more antsy.

"I'm sure everything's going to be all right." He said positively.

We walked side by side neither Emmett nor I replying to Jasper's comment. The glass doors slid open and Alice and Esme came into view. A lanky doctor in a spotless white lab coat was flipping through a clipboard and speaking to Esme in hushed tones.

I couldn't make out what they were saying until I was right on them. "Yes, Bella has some major facial injuries and the right side of her body is badly bruised. She broke a couple of ribs from the impact of the seat belt and there is also a seatbelt bruise going from the right shoulder down to the middle of her stomach. The bleeding was major causing us to have to start some blood transfusions."

"How's Rose?" Emmett's voice boomed startling both Esme and the doctor.

The doctor met Emmett's eyes and he looked confident. "She's in surgery now. They think she might of pulled her shoulder out of socket and she has some minor injuries but she is extremely lucky giving the dire circumstances."

Emmett breathed a sight of relief. I watched as Alice lifted her head from Mom's shoulder and her eyes met Jasper's. He crossed the small space and gathered her in his arms as a fresh round of tears shook her tiny body.

I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it had been four hours. The time seemed to have passed so quickly. I crossed the room and sunk into one of the seats and waited out my information. I silently prayed that Bella would pull through this.

"Edward, you can see Bella now." Carlisle's voice broke my new thoughts.

I nodded. "What room."

"ER 124." He whispered somberly.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so sorry for not updating. It's all Z's fault. Ask him and he'll tell you that. :o**

**I have a lot going on this week with chorus rehearsals and then the concert on Thursday. Anyway I hope this is somewhat good.**

**PS. Remember Rachel, Nancy, and Conley are straight up Christians. I know it wasn't exactly stated but it was hinted earlier on when they were talking about being pure and stuff. Okay hope you liked it!**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	16. Useless Attempts

**A/N: ……..**

* * *

Chapter 15

"120, 121, 122, 123, 124." I stopped at the beige door and I hesitantly lifted my hand to open the latch. I mentally willed away the trembling and it seemed to help a bit. I took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

The room was dark and quite except for the incessant beep of the heart monitor. The hallway light shined on Bella's pale face and I caught my first glimpse of the white gauze firmly in place on her right cheek. She had and IV hooked into her arm and a grimace on her face.

I walked to her side and sat on the over stuffed armchair. I wanted to talk to her but I couldn't form a coherent sentence. I didn't know how to cope with this. Although I knew I didn't know how to even begin to help her, I knew I had to try.

I small whimper came from her tight lips and I focused my eyes on her face. Her left hand clenched tightly but when the left one tried to do the same it just caused another grimace.

"Edward." She said my name so clearly that I knew it couldn't be her dreaming.

Her eyes flickered open and they darted to mine. "Edward." She repeated my name softly while reaching toward me. I stood and leaned over kissing her forehead softly.

"Shhh, I'm here love. I'm here." I needed to stay strong for her. She needed a support system.

"I'm so sorry Edward." She gasped out and the heart monitor started racing.

"Sh, calm down Bella." I urged her. "It's okay, you're going to be fine." I hoped my words sounded confident.

"But my face." She whispered brokenly.

I kissed her softly. "You're perfect with or without those scratches on your face. I will always love you Bella."

Her heart monitor slowly decreased in speed and I softly caressed her left cheek. "That's good Bella."

A tear spilled from her eye as she leaned into my hand. "It hurts." Her voice cracked.

I nodded. "I know Bella, I know."

She shifted her weight and grimaced once again. I couldn't imagine the pain she was in. "May I?" I asked her nodding toward her gown.

She nodded and I picked up the thin material. I could see the purple bruising along her torso up until the white material clasped around her ribs. A dark purple bruise extended from right above her hip and then up.

I replaced the material and frowned. "I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't of left you." She reached out toward me and I gave her my hand. She used her good arm to pull me toward her.

"It's not your fault, Edward." She stated firmly.

I sat back down in the over stuffed chair and laid my head on the bed. She ran her fingers through my hair. I couldn't help but taking some of the blame. If I had just been there for her, she wouldn't of even been in the car.

"Edward?" She hesitated. "Will you do something for me." She asked hesitantly.

"Anything." I whispered staring into her chocolate eyes.

"Will you sing to me?" She asked.

I nodded. "Sure, what song?"

She smiled weakly. "Surprise me."

* * *

BPOV

He started singing the song he had shared with me earlier that week and I felt tears prick at my eyes. How could he be meant for me? I had always been plain and now I would have scars on my face. This was just another way that I would be unequal to Edward.

His voice lulled me to sleep and I sunk into the darkness of my mind.

--

I woke the next morning to the sound of hushed voices. "She's going to need surgery for her face."

"Then we'll get her surgery." Edward hissed under his breath.

There was a long silence. "Very well then." I now noticed Carlisle's strained voice.

My eyes blinked open and they flashed to the soft rays of morning light streaming through my window.

"Good Morning Bella." Carlisle's voice rose and I turned my head as he came into view.

"Good morning." I yawned and coughed at my scratchy throat.

"How are you feeling?" He asked watching the heart monitor and checking off things on a chart.

"Better." I answered truthfully.

He flashed his teeth quickly. "Well that's always a good sign."

I heard the air squeeze out of the chair beside me and I turned to look at Edward. He had purple bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and half his air was stuck up in a cowlick. "Edward, you should get some sleep." I urged him. "I'll be fine."

He shook his head. "I'm not leaving you." He paused. "Not again."

I sighed in defeat and leaned my head back until I found the soft pillow. The beep droned on and I wiggled until I felt a sharp pain in my ribs. "Ouch." I whimpered sucking the air through my teeth.

Edward hopped up and his hands flew over my body trying to make me comfortable and trying to find a way to ease the pain I was in. He and I both knew his attempt was useless and he groaned with defeat sinking back into his chair.

Carlisle chuckled to himself and went on with his check. "Well Bella, it looks like you're making good progress." He paused. "Now you're going to have to have surgery due to the fragments of glass in your skin."

I frowned and nodded. "Okay, when?"

He checked his watch. "If we can fit you in today, then we may be talking about having you out of recovery in a week maybe."

I smiled, well tried to at least. The skin spread across my cheek and triggered the cuts and the wounds on my face reopened. Nevertheless my smiled turned into a grimace of pain.

Carlisle's returning smile shower the sympathy that was embedded deep within his very being. I could have sworn that at one point in his life he was destined to be a preacher. I could see him leading people through their arduous journey that was life. He would be the kind of person that anyone could talk to and feel like they were being listened to.

Carlisle swiftly turned on his heel and stalked into the hallway.

* * *

RPOV

The doctor came back and confirmed what I already knew about Bella and Rose. He made quick work of bandaging cast around my ankle; within thirty more minutes I was silently waiting for word on Rosalie's surgery with the others.

Alice had curled up in Jasper's lap and he was whispering things in her ear as she rocked back and forth. Emmett's brow was creased with worry as he watched the double doors like a hawk. I didn't see Nancy or Conley and I figured they called their parents to relay word about the crash.

That's when I noticed the pretty middle aged woman talking quietly with Jake. She was lean and her skin was very pale. Her eyes were a striking blue color that brought out her entire aroma. She had golden brown hair with natural streaks of gold flowing through the curls. The bags under her eyes gave away her lack of sleep more than her posture using the chair for support. She was burdened with what I assumed was worry.

"Esme." A man about Edward's height walked in with a pair of aquamarine scrubs on. He was as pale as the beautiful woman. His blonde hair was slicked back with thin trails of gray traced through the darker layers.

The woman stood immediately relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her. "How are they?" She asked breathlessly.

Carlisle took a deep breath. "Rose is going to be perfectly fine." He turned to Emmett who walked in the room with Nancy and Conley following quietly behind. "You can go see Rose. She sleeping but she's well."

Emmett's eyes lit up and a boyish grin crossed his face. He reminded me of a little boy who was just granted access to the local toy store and could have whatever his heart desired. He walked to the man and hugged him quickly whispering what I assumed was thanks.

Nancy and Conley approached me and each held out a Dr. Pepper and a bag of cheetos. "Here." Nancy urged me to take the snacks. "You need some food."

I took the food without complaining and sunk into the closest chair. The weight of the world seemed to be on my shoulders and I wasn't even in this mess. I hadn't had the person that I loved or the best friends of my life almost die. Nancy and Conley were sitting next to me and all was well.

"That's Esme and the doctor is Carlisle." Conley bent over to whisper to both Nancy and me.

I nodded. "And your point is?" I prompted.

"They're Edward's parents." She said in a hushed tone.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this was basically a chapter to update everyone on what's going on in the hospital and about how Bella and Rose were doing. I promise I'll try to update more. I'm making myself update right now since I finally have the time. I wasn't home long yesterday. I only had time to take a quick shower before I had an eye appointment and then practice.**

**Review!**

**Kayla 3**


	17. Surgery

**A/N: Okay so I know my updates are coming later than I use to…. But I'm trying. We're reading "Great Expectations" in English and trust me… there's nothing great to expect. Hmm so how many people want to see the story progress…. Well I do XD!**

* * *

Chapter 16

I caught myself chewing on my bottom lip as I anxiously awaited the nurse transport arrivals to come get me. I had talked to Mr. Baker and I was to go into surgery in exactly ten minutes. I watched the clock tick the seconds away.

Edward had gone to lunch after I had begged him to eat and Carlisle had arranged my surgery to plan for Edward to be away when I went in. I didn't need Edward to be sweating a minor surgery. There was a soft knock on my door and I felt the butterflies build in my stomach.

"Miss Swan?" A woman's voice asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" My voice came out as a squeak.

An elderly lady entered the room. She had on turquoise colored scrubs and a hair net type thing around her head. She smiled at me warmly and winked walked toward me.

"Nervous?" She asked knowingly.

I nodded. "A little."

She made quick work of checking all the tubes and she looked at the IV in my arm. "It's to be expected dear." She paused. "I'm going to give you some medicine that will put you to sleep. Just lay back and relax." Her voice was soothing and it made me a little calmer.

I did as she told me and she shot a new liquid into the IV tube on my arm. She pulled the needle out and smiled reassuringly. "You'll be fine. Just relax."

I nodded and felt the haze build around me. She slipped out of the room and someone else took her place by my side. "Bella?" I heard Edward's voice close to my face.

"Edward…… you're….. posed…. Be….. unch." I yawned as I tried to form a coherent sentence.

He chuckled. "Silly girl. You didn't really think I would let you prepare by yourself."

My eyelids drooped and I tried to hold them open. "I love you Edward." I whispered.

The last thing I felt or heard was his soft lips at my ear and his cool breath on my face. "I love you too, my Bella."

* * *

EPOV

"Calm down Edward, your father assured us this was a minimal surgery." Mom tried to calm my worried state as I paced back and forth across the cramped waiting room.

"Bella's tough dude, she's been through worse than this." Emmett piped in as he took the seat next to mom.

"Yeah, I know Bella and she'll pull through." Jacob uttered the couple of words and then dove out into the hall in search of something or another.

I continued my path of pacing across the waiting room floor as Esme and Emmett continued to watch me. They soon tired of my impatient attitude and made up excuses to get something from the cafeteria or to go check to see if Rosalie was up. I let my thoughts take over my body completely.

I found it weird that I had suddenly taken up this impatient hysteria. Emmett had always been the impatient boyish one and now I found it weird that I was the one now dreading the wait. My parents were both very patient people for it took great patience to be a mother and a doctor. Alice, although she wasn't truly blood, also was quite patient even for her balled up energy.

A quiet knock and a ahem pulled me from my pensive mood.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Rachel stepped into the room limping then sitting down in the seat Esme had vacated. She patted the seat next to her. "Come on, I don't bite…. Hard."

I couldn't help but smile as I crossed the small room to sit next to her. She reached out her hand to give me a mountain dew. "You look like you need some caffeine." She commented.

"Thanks." I twisted open the lid and let the cool drink slide down my dry throat. "Sorry I don't know why I'm so…" I couldn't think of a good word.

"Agitated, worried." She filled in a couple of words.

I nodded. "Yeah. It's not like me to get so nervous about something I know will be okay."

She placed her hand on my shoulder. "It's okay to be worried." She paused. "Edward, you almost lost her. Your senses are on high." She squeezed my shoulder lightly. "It's normal to be acting weird."

I sunk down deeper into my chair and let out a sigh. "I know, it's just not something I've had to cope with before." I admitted.

She looked me in the eye. "I almost lost my grandpa a couple of months back." She paused. "They almost lost him while I was at school. I spent every day after school till about 9:30 in the waiting room for two weeks." She shuddered. "It was extremely hard."

I stood up and my joints cracked. "It's like I'm falling in love with her all over again." I let the goofy grin take me over.

The left side of her mouth tilted up. "Good, now maybe you won't let her go."

* * *

RPOV

The words left my lips tingling. I dug my own grave as I said the final words. I knew that he loved her, yet my heart couldn't take the rejection that was like the final cock of the pistol.

I watched as his eyes turned hard and cold. "Yeah, that's never going to happen." He muttered out as if he were ashamed of the fact that he almost had.

I patted him on the shoulder and used the arms of the chair to hoist myself up. "Good." I replied keeping the façade that I had grown accustom to. It seemed that I was lying to just about everyone now days.

I felt his strong arm wrap around my torso as he helped me through the door. "Where is everyone?" He asked as if he had suddenly noticed that the room was vacant besides us.

"Um, cafeteria?" I answered hopefully. "To tell you the truth I have no idea."

"Hm, well that doesn't help our situation now does it?" He joked along with me.

He helped me to the scary elevator and leaned to press the down button. The doors slid open surprisingly fast and he helped me hobble in through the metal doors. We waited the short trip to the bottom and when the doors opened our friends and Edward's family were opened toward us.

"Found them." I laughed stepping off the elevator.

Conley and Nancy took Edward's place and helped me further into the hallway. "We're going back to the camp. Tootsie needs us. The kids leave tomorrow and then she said we can have free reign for a couple of weeks." Conley informed me.

I nodded. "Who's going?"

Conley grabbed Jake's hand and yanked him forward. "Just us and Jake."

I shrugged. "Okay."

Esme pulled something out of her bag and handed it to Edward. "Here's some mail that was forwarded from Bella's apartment."

My curiosity got the best of me and I found myself leaning over to examine the large off white colored envelope. Stanford University was printed on the front in large golden letters and I figured it was something crucial for Bella's enrollment.

"Wow, looks important." Jake commented.

Conley slapped him playfully. "I'll show you important." She pulled on his arm. "Let's go, I'm tired."

He nodded. "Yeah, me too."

I yawned involuntarily and had to agree with them. We had all spent the night in the waiting room that night and it seemed that the only one who got any sleep was Rosalie and Bella. Alice had curled up in Jasper's arms like a small child and both Emmett and Edward were too worried about their significant others to think of sleeping.

As for me Nancy and Conley, my car wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep so we took short naps when we could in the claustrophobic waiting room. Just the sheer atmosphere of the hospital was enough to keep everyone ill at ease.

"Who's driving?" I asked gesturing toward my leg.

Everyone's eyes seemed to dart back and forth at each other. Nancy had never been the most confident driver and she had just been in a car wreck so antsy was putting her mood lightly. With the current state of my leg and Conley's arm we decided that Jake should drive.

With all the little details hammered out we started for the car. I'm surprised we didn't get a few laughs as we walked out of the hospital side by side. We probably looked like a wreck. Bags were visible under everyone's eyes; there were cuts on Nancy, a cast on my leg, and gauze around random parts of Conley. Jake was the designated driver for a bunch of seriously impaired teenaged girls.

We found my car parked exactly where we had left it and I scooted into the back seat. I handed Jake the keys and sunk back into the soft seats. The car came to life and the familiar hum of the car intertwined with the soft music playing on the radio. A peace surrounded the car hugging each of us closely as if it were a reassurance.

I knew that everything was going to be okay. Everything happened for a reason.

* * *

**A/N: So, I know the last bit is a little random and these are mostly fillers. Sorry but we've got some major drama going on in my family and I'm super tired from staying up to read the latest installment in the House of Night Novels XD! So far so good. Anyway like I said drama in my family makes me wish I were Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz. Lions and tigers and bears would be much, much better.**

**Kayla**


	18. Anything's Possible

**A/N: So, it looks like I'll be having more time to update…. Yeah I don't really wanna talk about it. I'm going to try to make this chapter really good and I'll might even read over it to catch some of the grammar and spelling mistakes. Aren't you lucky?**

**PS... I didn't read over it! XD I never do!**

* * *

Chapter 17

The sounds of the room seemed to be like a mirage in the distance. I could faintly hear the beep of a machine and it seemed to crescendo as time progressed. I felt the feather light touches of someone moving hair from my face and then I was inhaling the familiar scent of Edward.

I willed my eyes open and I saw Edward leaning toward me, an encouraging smile was firmly on his face. His eyes widened with excitement as he reached toward me. "Bella?" He whispered softly at first as if I weren't really awake. "How do you feel?"

I raised a hand to my face and gently placed it on my right cheek. My fingers came in contact with the soft bandage material and then I winced at the searing pain from my cheek. "Ouch?" I clenched my teeth.

Edward leaned toward me taking my hand from my face. "It's going to be tender for awhile." He whispered stroking my hand lightly.

I looked up into his eyes and saw that they were smoldering into mine for the first time in a long time. I hadn't admitted it to myself the fact that our love wasn't like it had always been. It seemed like ever since the letter our love had decreased in passion and emotion. It just wasn't the same.

"Edward." I called his name softly.

He stood coming closer to my side." Yes love?" He asked.

I reached toward him. "Closer." I said inaudibly.

His eyes were fraught with worry. He leaned closer to me until his face was about a foot from mine. "Bella?" He asked in a worried tone.

I leaned up toward him and close the short distance between us kissing him softly. His lips were sweet and tender against mine. I knew that he understood where I was coming from. He also knew that it was different now, the passion was back.

He pulled away slowly and I opened my eyes to read his expression. "You have a letter." He whispered pulling an off white colored envelope from behind his back.

"Can you open it for me?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Sure."

I hadn't told Edward that I was going to Stanford. I hadn't told anyone that in order to cover the surgery I had to spend a lot of my NYU money. I definitely hadn't told Edward that because of this my NYU option was gone. I had but one option now. My only option was thousands of miles away in California.

I focused my guilty conscience on Edward who was running his eyes over the letter. His mouth turned down into a frown and when he looked up he didn't meet my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked grasping for the letter in his hand.

He shook his head. "You've got some trips to take with the writer's program. They're asking that you be there in three weeks."

I groaned. "What? Look at me. I won't be better in three weeks." I felt the tear building up in my eyes and I wondered if it had anything to do with the stress building on my shoulders.

"Yes, I believe it will be more like two weeks before you're out of the hospital." Carlisle's optimistic voice entered our heavy conversation.

I pulled myself to a seated position. "But what about my ribs."

He shrugged. "As long as you're not too terribly active you should be fine to heal."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "Sure, anything's possible."

He checked a couple things off on his clipboard and then he strode out the door. Edward sat quietly on the edge of my bed. The atmosphere between us was tense and I didn't need to be some kind of energy reader to know that.

"So you're going to Stanford." It was a statement, not a question.

I nodded slowly figuring I'd better tell him the truth now instead of later. "I spent the NYU college money on my surgery." I stated simply. "It seems like the right choice though."

He nodded. "Good then."

I reached up until my hand found his cheek. I slowly ran my thumb under his eye as I caressed his cheek gently. "I love you I whispered."

He leaned into my hand and crouched forward placing a soft kiss on my forehead. "I love you too."

* * *

RPOV

I was pulled into tight hug as soon as I stepped out of the car.

"Oh my goodness. You're okay!" Jordan was talking quickly with anxiety.

I patted him on the back. "Yeah, Bella got the worst of it." I admitted as I glanced longingly toward the cabins.

Jonathan must have followed my gaze because he knocked Jordan aside and gave me a quick hug. "You four must be tired. Go get some sleep."

I smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks. And I am."

Nancy threw my arm over her shoulder and helped me hobble over toward the waiting cabins. Conley and Jake followed behind us a couple of paces and they were talking quietly. With much effort Nancy and I got up the stairs and to my suitcase.

I sat down on my bunk and rifled through the few possessions I had brought. I found the cute pajama set I had gotten for my birthday and awkwardly stood pulling off my shorts and scooting them around my cast. I replaced my shorts with the pajama shorts and did the same for my shirt. By the time I had managed to put stuff in the dirty clothes and get settled on my bed I could already see Nancy soundly asleep.

The door opened and Conley silently stepped in closing the door quietly behind her. She had a grin on her face and her eyes were in a daze. She was obviously in love.

"He's the one." She whispered quietly. I wasn't sure if she had known I was awake until her eyes met mine. "I'm serious. I'm gonna marry him, Rachel."

Studying her face, it was hard to doubt her. "What does it feel like?" I asked bluntly.

The weirdest expression crossed her face. "Hm," She paused and looked up as if thinking deeply about my question. "It like when you're going down the hill of a roller coaster and you're scared to death but yet you love the thrill. It's like chocolate covered strawberries on a warm summer night, sweet and tangy." She paused again. "And it's like the first day of spring when the flowers peep out from hiding and you twirl around falling back into them like you did when you were a child."

I could see the images flash through my mind vividly. My heart leaped with the roller coaster, felt desire for the fruit, and felt the innocence of a small child. I yearned for the love she describes and silently commended her for finding it.

Seeming satisfied with her words, Conley silently crept to her suitcase and shuffled through her clothes. She pulled out a tank top and some shorts and proceeded to pull them on. I glanced over at Nancy who was still soundly asleep. She had her ear buds in her ear as she dozed peacefully. I wondered if every girl struggled with the need to find love.

I had known Conley and Nancy since sophomore year in high school and found I could tell them everything. I remember when we were younger we would discuss wanting to find our "princes". Looking back on it now, I saw that our dreams of fairytale endings were childish. Disney ruined every girl who thought she would find her prince. It seems like, nowadays, all the good guys were either taken or gay.

I found my thoughts trailing back to my junior and senior year in high school. Looking back on it, it had been one of the best times of my life. Jonathan and I were super close and I was utterly in love with him. I was so infatuated with him that I didn't see that he truly was a lovesick puppy over Nancy. Conley had tried to tell me that her brother was extremely dense, but I didn't believe her. After a couple of words exchanged and broken hearts, I began to see that he just wasn't the one for me.

Then there was Jordan. Jordan had moved into our lives the summer before my senior year. He fell for me, hard. He chased me around for the year as I chased around Jonathan. That's when Conley developed feelings for him. They went off on a competition trip while I went off on a trip for class. They started dating that weekend right when I found myself falling for him. Conley was just in eighth grade at the time and I didn't have a date for prom. I invited Jordan although I felt extremely guilty because he was dating Conley. Neither my crush, nor their relationship lasted very long.

"What are you laughing at?" A laughable face was on Conley's face as she tilted her head sideways.

I shrugged apathetically. "Just thinking about how I started liking Jordan when you were dating him."

She scrunched her nose up as if smelling something disgusting. "Yeah, that never happened. I don't know what you're talking about."

I nodded sighing. "Ah, right. Never happened."

She sat on her bed and pulled her feet under the covers. "You better believe it."

* * *

**A/N: I'm glad you like the different POVs. In light of my recent experiences, I've thought of a good way to end this story. There's only going to be a couple of chapters left of this particular installment then I will soon be starting the last part. This was just a short little interim story between the two big ones. I'm not sure how much you'll like my recent discovery to end it but I'm sure you'll like where I'm headed with the next story. Just trust me and I promise I won't let you fall.**

**How did you like the glimpse into Rachel's history? It gives you a little more knowledge on the subject and it's vital info… well not really. Anyway here you go!**

**Kayla XD :o :S**


	19. Breathe

****

A/N: I so would of updated this weekend a lot sooner, but I had a wedding to go to in Virginia. It was pretty, fairy tale like, and my first "formal" wedding. Anyway I hope everyone is enjoying our lovely Twilight DVD/Blueray Special Edition movie. I know I am!

**Sadly this story is coming to an end at the end of this chapter. I'm almost positive you're all going to hate me for making the story end like this, but never fear! I promise to start the new story as soon as possible!**

* * *

Chapter 18

The flights were booked, letters were replied to, and arrangements were made. I stood in the small dark cabin among my sleeping friends. I wasn't sure when I'd see any of them again. I was starting a new life.

I grabbed the handle of my oversized suitcase and pulled it toward the door. I managed, somehow, to get I thought the door quietly. I let my eyes take in the dark sky. There were traces of stars still surrounding the full moon. The stars seemed somehow close enough that it seemed possible to pick them out of the sky. They were so close, yet so far.

My eyes ran over the small clearing and toward the water's edge. A dark figure sat by the water on the log that made a make shift bench. Although I could only make out his outline, I knew who it was in an instant. I let got of my bad and nervously crossed the large clearing.

He sat watching the water. I didn't need the light to know his dark eyes were troubled. I sat hesitantly beside him wondering what thoughts trailed though his mind. I laid a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at me. A single tear lingered on his perfect cheek.

I didn't know it then, but what he said next would stick with me for the rest of my life. It would haunt my wildest dreams, and run through my mind on every occasion my thoughts would go back to this bitter sweet night.

"If you love someone, you'll set them free." He stated simply. "So go."

I turned to look at him. I wanted to see what he really wanted. I wanted him to tell me not to go. I wanted him to be selfish. We both knew that he wasn't that kind of person.

"Edward." I started not knowing what to say.

He turned to meet my gaze. His long, pale hand seemed almost translucent in the moonlight. He reached up and cupped my face caressing it lightly. Then he brought his lips down to meet mine.

The kiss was so unlike anything before. It wasn't exactly a "goodbye" kiss; it was more like a "until me meet again" kiss. It portrayed hurt, worry, desire, and most of all love. I had no doubt that love was the most dominate trait.

Headlights swooped over the trees surrounding the large clearing. Edward stood up pulling me with him. He led me back toward the cabins, my fingers tightly intertwined in his. He grabbed the suitcase and easily lifted it from the steps.

Tootsie's car ran idle as we approached it. The truck clicked as it opened granting me access to put my suitcase in it. Edward lifted the large black suitcase effortlessly and when I looked upon his face, I saw that a stone hard mask had taken the place of his usually easy façade.

Without words his hand let go of the suitcase and he pulled me into a tight hug burring his face in my hair.

"I love you Bella. Don't forget that." His voice was broken as he sobbed into my hair.

I clutched him tightly as if he were a part of me being ripped from my skin. Physical pain would be cause to be taken from him. He was my protector, provider, and the love of my life. He was my confidant, my closest friend, and my soul. Him not being in my life was unfathomable.

Then ever so sweetly he kissed my forehead. My skin tingled from the simple gesture that seemed to only be for me. The wind whipped around us causing goose bumps to rise on my naked flesh. At that moment, I wasn't scared of what the future may hold. I wasn't scared of not knowing how I would survive without him. I was safe and comforted just to be in his arms.

That moment was like a leaf in the wind. As quickly as it came, it was gone. Edward quickly stepped away from me as if suddenly the contact burned him. He took a deep breath and nodded toward the car. "You don't want to miss your flight."

I smiled weakly. "Yeah, you're right. I love you Edward."

His eyes grew morose and his face tightened then grew softer. "And I will always love you." He slammed the trunk of Tootsie's car and led me over to the passenger's side of the car. For the last time that summer, he opened my door and urged me into the car. Then without another word he turned on his heel and quietly crept to where I had found him. Just like that, he was gone.

* * *

RPOV

The sound of a trunk slamming woke me from a dreamless sleep. I rolled over and flipped open my phone to see that it was 4:30 am. Today was the day that Bella left. I stood up and ran a hand through my springy hair. I stood on my tip toes and saw that Bella's bed was empty and all that remained of her was the mattress she had slept on. Her suitcase was gone from the corner and her phone wasn't charging where everyone else's were.

My curiosity got the best of me and I stepped out into the cool night. My eyes scanned the night until they landed on a figure near the water. His dark eyes scanned the impenetrable night as if looking for an answer within the darkness.

On a whim, I started toward him at a slow pace. Part of me was telling him to let him get through this alone. My other side was telling me to go to him. Yet I knew deep down inside that I wanted to be the one to help him get over this. I wanted to be the only one he could lean on.

I picked up speed as best as I could as I limped over toward him. My leg was still in the stupid cast making my faster speed a slow walk of normal speed. Nevertheless, I reached him despite my handicap.

I stood next to him as the wind blew my hair behind me. The night was almost peaceful with an air of mystery and bittersweet remorse. He caught a look at me through his peripheral vision and ever so slightly, he smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Dum dum dum. Well that's the end. Thanks for reading my interim story as I like to call it. Don't hate me.**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	20. Hey Isabella update!

A/N: Guess what? Well for all those who don't already know, the latest installment is now started. The newest story is called "Hey Isabella". Go check it out and review review review!

KAYLA XD


End file.
